Pine Box
by JamieTyler
Summary: IT'S FINISHED! Frank get's kidnapped, Joe has to save him, mix in a few other of your favorit characters and there you have it.
1. Default Chapter

**Pine Box**

**A/N: **hey, so i made a few changes, and aded a new chapter. thanks for the reviwes, and the editing. let me know if i need to fix anything else.

* * *

"Jeez Jake, what took you so long? I've been waiting in this damn cold forever," said a man, about six feet tall, with dirty blond hair and brown eyes in his early thirties. The man was well built, handsome except for the long, jagged, scare that ran down the right side of his face. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with a leather jacket.

"Sorry Mike, this place aint easy to find," said a much younger version of the man from be hind the wheel of a beat up 1979 GTO. "What ever, just get me out of here," Mike said as he flopped down into the car. "Sure thing, where to bro?" "City bound, Bayport. I want to see an old friend.

With that, the bothers drove away from Jessup State Prison.

* * *

18-year-old Frank Hardy stepped outside the store into the night air. He was feeling very smug with himself for finding the perfect gift for his younger bother, Joe. For the last two weeks Joe had been preparing for the chemistry final, and since he was getting nowhere he had asked Frank for help.

On one particular night Joe had gotten so frustrated that he was ready to give. That's when Frank made the promise that if he'd pass the final then he would buy him a present. Joe had passed, with flying colors.

Frank looked down at the bag he carried, inside was My Chemical Romance. He smiled at the thought of Joe's laughter at the joke. 'I got you good little bro,' he thought. Little did he know, that while he was thinking of his prank, the man that was following him was thinking of his revenge.

Frank ruffled in his pocket trying to find his keys. The van was in view, and he couldn't have been more relieved. For the last two blocks he had an uneasy feeling, and years of training had taught him that, that feeling meant danger. 'Come on Hardy, ger it together. Just a few more feet.'

He was only twenty steps from the van, twenty steps from safety. He never got there.

Seven steps from the van was an ally, there hidden in the shadows was the man who ws following him. Once he relised Frank was heading to the parking lot behind the strip mall, he knew exactly where to hide. As soon as Frank came into view, the man charged him. Frank was taken by surprise and could do nothing as the man pinned him down, hitting his head on the pavement. Frank was left in a helpless daze and the man took full advantage, slamming Frank's upper body into the pavement again, this time knocking him out.

"Damn, now I have to drag your ass to the car," the man said as he kicked Frank in the side.

* * *

"Joe? is that you?" Laura Hardy called from the living room sofa. She had been alone for the evening. Fenton Hardy, her husband, was out on a case, Gertrude had to visit a friend, Vanessa, Joe's girlfriend, had taken Joe out, and Frank was only god knows where. She didn't mind however, it gave her a chance to relax, read a favorite book and have her space. However, it was getting late, eleven thirty, and as a mother she couldn't help but worry.

"Hey mom, where are you?" Joe called as he shut the front door.

"I'm in the living room. Is Frank with you?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all evening," said blond haired, blue eyed, seven teen year old Joe Hardy as he walked into the living room. "Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just I just really nerves with your father on a case," Laura said as she got up and despaired into the kitchen. She reappear a few seconds latter carrying a glass of water and an apple for Joe.

"Dad's been on hundreds of cases, why does this one bother you so much?" Joe asked as he took the apple from his mother.

Laura sighed and sat on the sofa. "I know, it's just that this one is different. This time it's a gang instead of on person. And I'm not talking about your run of the mill street gang. It's an organized fanatic cult that's already killed ten people."

"He's not under cover, it's a stake out. He'll be fine mom."

"Yes, I know. Now where is your brother? He's been out all evening. He always calls when he's out this late. Maybe you should give Callie a call," Laura suggested.

"I'll do that mom," Joe said as he left to get the hall phone.

* * *

"Hey, Fenton wake up. Kolplay's coming out," said Jess, a thirty-year-old detective with red hair and green eyes. Jess was the son of one of Fenton's oldest friends. He was a young bounty hunter/ detective and had approached Fenton for help. When Fenton read the case file, he couldn't refuse.

The Kolplays were a fanatic anti-government cult. They had claimed responsibility for twelve bank robberies, four riots, and three bombings that left ten people dead. There was also evidence that they were collecting guns.

The man they were watching was the oldest son of James Kolplay, Jimmy Kolplay. Jimmy was the front man of the family, the good-looking twenty eight year old was the one who recruited for the cult. They're plan, get to him they get to the father.

Jimmy had just exited the Bayport Plaza, and gotten into a cap.

'What are you up to now Kolplay,' Fenton thought as he said, "Follow that cab Jess." Jess gave Fenton a weird look as he pulled out of his parking spot. Fenton gave an embarrassed smile, "No joke intended."

It was now midnight, and Joe was hanging up after talking to Tony. He had called Frank's cell, which was off, then Callie as his mother suggested, and then Chet, Biff, Phil and Tony. No one had seen or heard from Frank. 'Jeez bro, you've done it this time. Where they hell could you be? This isn't like you,' Joe thought as his stomach tightened with worry as he tried Frank's cell again.

It was still off. 'It isn't like you to leave your cell off, or be late with out calling. Something's wrong.'

"Any luck?" Laura asked as Joe hung up again. One look at her face and Joe knew she already knew the answer.

"Nothing," he said, "now I'm worried."

"Hmmm…. Where could he be?" Laura asked in worried frustration. On cue, the phone rang.

* * *

Fenton and Jess followed Jimmy ten blocks to a different, much more rundown looking hotel with something that barely passed for a café with patio seating. Jimmy got out of the cab, and walked over to a table. At this time of night there was almost no one out. There was however two men sitting opposite each other at the table closest to the ally way on the left of the hotel. Jimmy took a seat at the table next to them and began talking to the oldest man.

Fenton and Jess watched from their car, across the street. "Man I wish I could hear them," Jess said as he passed a pair of binoculars to Fenton.

"Well you could go ask them to talk a little louder…Shit." Fenton said causing Jess to tense. "When the hell did he get out?" Fenton said as he passed the binoculars to Jess. "The oldest of the two bothers, the two that Jimmy is talking to…"

"Yeah I see them. Who are they?" Jess asked watching the men.

"The older one is Mike Williams, he's a thief, a violent one at that. He did mostly bank jobs and hotels. He liked vaults. He'd beat anyone who got in his way into unconsciousness, and he's sadistic as hell.The younger one is his bother, Jake. He's his bother's partner, a small time thief and con-artist. I knew he was helping his bother, but when I caught Mike, he took all the blame and I couldn't trace anything to Jake, so he was never charged."

"Wonder what Kolplay wants with them?" Jess asked as he passed the binoculars back to Fenton.

* * *

Jimmy Kolplay got out of the cab and walked over to the far table in front of the Chester Café. He smiled when he saw that his appointment was waiting. He took a seat at the table next to him, careful not to be to close. Prisons had a bothersome smell to him, and no matter what, they always leaved a trace.

"Michel Williams I presume," Jimmy said as he held out his hand what was meant to be a charming smile. Mike took it hesitantly and responded,

"I prefer Mike, Mr. Kolplay."

"And I prefer Jim, or Jimmy. I see you already have done a little research," Jimmy was referring to the print outs that Mike had placed in front of him on the table. Instead of responding, Mike followed a group of women walking by. Jimmy followed his gaze and that was when he first noticed Jake.

"Who's the kid?" Jimmy asked with out breaking his smile.

"Don't worry, he can be trusted."

"We asked you to come alone."

"I do all my transaction with him. I would've told him about our meeting anyway."

"Very well, if he can be trusted…." Mike gave a nod and Jake just staried blankly at him. "Have you thought about our offer?"

There was a pause as Mike took a moment to think. "The answer is no. Normaly i'd do a job liek these for the fun of it. But I don't work with people who blow up buildings with children in them. I'm a low life, but I'm not that low."

"We are not murders Mike," Jimmy said, a slight edge creeping into his voice, "Besides I did a little research on you to." With that Jimmy pulled a photo from his pocket and handed it to Mike. Mike took one look at it and turned ghostly pale. "Keep it, there are copies."

"You bastard," Mike said as soon as he could find his voice. Jake looked over his bother's shoulders and his blank face became a mask of surprise and anger.

"We'll still pay you of course," Jimmy's smile had turned smug as he got up from the table, "Maybe a little extra, since it now looks like we're hiering two employs."

"Rot in hell," Mike said when Jimmy offered him his hand.

Jimmy just laughed, a cold laughed that made both brothers shrink, "See you tomorrow Mike."

* * *

"Is Fenton Hardy there?" came a distorted voice as soon as Joe said hello.

"Who is this?" Joe asked his body tensing, something was wrong.

"Don't worry about it. Tell Hardy to back off."

"Who is this?" Joe demanded hotly again.

"Someone who's holding on to something near and dear to your hart. Now be a good brat and tell Hardy to back off. Or we'll knock him off" With that the person on the other end hung up. Leaving Joe angery, confused, and worried.

"Joe, what's wrong who was on the other line?" Laura asked, sensing Joe's feelings.

Joe hung up the phone slowly as realization hit, 'oh God' he thought. "Somebody has Frank."


	2. chapter 2

'God no,' was all Laura could think. She felt her knees start to give out and had to use the wall to steady herself. "Someone kidnapped my baby?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I think so. The man asked for dad and when I asked why he said that he had something near and dear to him. I can't get a hold of Frank; no one's seen him…." Joe trailed off; his voice was starting to crake. 'Come on Joe, Frank's tough. It's not like he's never been kidnapped before, but this is different. This is scarier some how.'

Joe took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on the caller. They had a deep voice that even the distorter couldn't hide very well. While the voice was muffled it sounded almost real, not like through a machine. It sounded like someone had covered their mouth while they were speaking. He couldn't hear anything in the background, not even traffic or voices.

'Damn! Where the hell could they have taken him…what are they doing to him? If they hurt him…."

"I have to call dad."

* * *

Frank woke with a pounding head and stiff limbs. He was on his side with his hands and feet hog-tied behind him and a gag in his mouth. The room was dark and cold. The damp chill of the cement floor penetrated his shirt, causing him to shiver uncontrollably.

After a moment, he was able to see outlines of boxes and crates. There was a small beam of light at the right end of the room, which marked the door. The room was only about six to eight foot long and wide. 'It's got to be a storage room or a closet,' Frank thought, 'But where? How did I get here, and why am I here? Screw that, how am I going to get out of here?'

Frank began to test his bonds, which only tightened on his wrist and ankles. 'Great, out of all the people who could kidnap me, it had to be one who could tie knots.' Frank tried again, but after ten minuets was too tired and raw to continue. His vision had begun to blur again, and he felt like he was going to vomit.

After a few minuets of silence Frank heard footsteps and two male voices approaching the storeroom. "I told you not to hurt him. I want him fully alert," came a frustrated baritone voice.

"I'm sorry bro, it was an accident, I got carried away," said a flustered tenor voice, which caught Frank's attention. 'I know that voice. Where have I heard it?'

Frank didn't' have time to wonder long, the door was forced open and two men in masks walked in.

"So, you're awake," said the baritone. As far as frank could tell, he was a six-foot, white male, in blue jeans and a t-shirt. The tenor was a few inches shorter, a few pounds lighter, and dressed the same.

Frank squirmed and tired to move into the shadows. The sudden flood of light had hit him unprepared and his head had begun to throb. "Check his ropes," barked the baritone. The tenor moved right away. Frank gave a muffled gasp as he was kicked in the back.

"They're still tight, I tied them myself. 'Isn't any way he's getting out," the tenor stated proudly after bending down to check the ropes.

"Good. We'll leave him in here for another hour, 'til I get things ready," the baritone said mater-of-fact, then his voice took on a more affectionate tone as he addressed the tenor again, "You look tire, why don't you get some sleep? I'll let you know when we're ready."

"Thanks, I think I will," the tenor said as he moved passed the other and left him alone with Frank.

The Baritone studied Frank for a moment, then, malevolently said, "You should get some sleep to, 'cause after today, you're never going to sleep well again."

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so short, and my spelling is so bad. it's test week, and my find is fried. i mean 17 BCRs and 5 ECRs on one test will do that to anyone. thanx to all who reviwed. i'll update soon. 


	3. chapter 3

It was now about one in the morning, and Fenton was wiped. They had followed Kolplay back to his hotel and waited an hour before Jess suggested that they call it a night. Fenton was reluctant at first, but now as he sat in his car, all he wanted to do was kiss his wife, see his sons and go to bed. However, before he could start the car his cell phone rang. With a deep sigh, Fenton answered.

"Hey Dad. I know your working and I'm sorry to interrupt," Joe's voice was strained. Fenton instantly felt his stomach tighten. 'Maybe he's just tired,' he hopped.

"It's alright Joe; I was just getting ready to come home. What's up?"

There was an eerie pause as Joe tried to find the right words. Fenton's heart was racing, he wanted to yell at Joe and tell him to get on with it, but something told him he didn't want to know what was wrong.

"We got a call earlier. It was some guy…" Fenton heard Joe take a deep breath, "he was asking for you. He said to tell you to 'back off, or we'll knock him off.' Dad, we can't get a hold of Frank."

That was it, Fenton's heart stopped. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't think straight. Images of his son being hurt or worse were going through his head. It took him several seconds, but he finally managed to ask, "Joe are you sure someone has Frank, what exactly did the caller say?"

Jo repeated the whole conversation for Fenton. "I think you may be right," a pause, "Damn, have you called the police?"

"No not yet. Do you think that Frank will be ok if we do?"

"I don't know. We don't even know if he's been kidnapped. But you should call Ezra anyway. Let him know what's going on."

"Well do….Hey dad; do you think this has to do with the case your working on? I mean…do you think the Kolplays have him?"

"God I hope not. Call Ezra, I'll be home in twenty minuets," Fenton hung up. He tried not to think about the Kolplay's last kidnap victim.

Their last victim was a former cult member named Steven Marks. He was twenty-three and an undercover informant for the FBI. That was until the cult found out. Fenton had seen the result of what they did to him. If the Kolplays really did have Frank like his gut told him, he prayed they got to him before they had the chance to touch him.

* * *

In the storeroom, fear, pain and the cold had taken its toll on Frank, and he passed out on the floor. That was how the baritone man found him when he came back five hours latter. 

Frank was awoken by a harsh kick to his stomach. He was momentarily blinded by the newly lit store room, but could make out a figure standing above him. The figure crouched down and griped a handful of Frank's hair and roughly pulled his face up so his eyes met Frank's.

"Now, I'm going to untie your ankles and take out this gag. If you try to run or don't do what I say," the baritone man reached behind him and pulled a gun out of his waist band, "I'll shoot you. Understand?"

Frank did his best to nod, which satisfied the baritone, and he released his head. A few moments latter Frank was sitting up trying to get the taste of cotton out of his mouth. "Think you can walk?" the baritone man asked, Frank only nodded, and was then pulled to his feet.

Frank was led down a brightly lit, narrow, concrete hall, to a staircase. He stumbled a few times as they ascended, but made it up the endless flight of stairs to a landing where he was pushed into the brick wall directly in front of him. "Don't move," said the man as he released Frank. Frank heard him pull a key ring out of his pocket and the keys jingle as it unlocked a door. The man then led him through the door and out into the early morning sunlight.

The sunlight reviled some kind of camp, a cross between a child summer camp and a Nazi prison camp. On one side there were about twenty wooden cabins that looked like they had been turned into apartments for families. A community eating area was in the center of the compound with families already sitting together to eat. From what Frank could tell there were about nine different families and seventeen cupolas/ signals all sitting there. Behind the cabins were a series of gardens and fields. It looked like a settler's paradise. Lush, green, happy and inviting.

On the other side, however, it was bleak, and military. There were storage sheds, and metal, bunkers. Shooting ranges and fields that looked like they had been used for bomb testing surrounded the bunkers. A barb wire fence separated this part from the 'friendly' camp.

'Hitler meets Camp Sunshine,' Frank thought as he was led to one of the bunkers. Inside, there was a desk and a few chairs, a table, a sink, a few cabinets, a frig and a few florescent lights lit the room.

"Sit there," the man pointed to a chair by the far wall. Frank did as he was told and rested his head agents the wall. It was pounding again, in fact his whole body hurt.

"Can I have some water, please?" Frank choked out. The man opened one the frig and pulled out a bottle of water. He held it for Frank while he drank. After a few moments he pulled it away and Frank leaned his head back again. 'That's a little better,' Frank thought, 'At least I won't die from dehydration.'

A few moments latter two more man wearing ski masks came in.

* * *

Chief Ezra Collig had been at home, watching TV when Joe called. 

"Chief?"

"What do you want Joe?" the Chief barked, it had been a long day and he was feeling the strain. So far he had received reports that the Williams brothers were in Bayport, that the Kolplay cult was also in Bayport and there were rumors of a dirty cop with in his division. He was not happy, and had been trying to forget about the day by watching Who's Line, and didn't was irritated by the interference. However, his irritation quickly turned to worry when Joe made no smart comeback.

"Joe? What's wrong? Is your father ok?"

"Yeah, dad's fine. He's on his way home."

"Then do you mind my asking why you are calling at one in the morning?"

Collig heard the hesitation while Joe tried to think about what he was going to do, something he would have sworn that Joe never did. "Frank went out about eight to night. When he wasn't home at eleven we started calling around. No one has seen or heard from him, I couldn't get him on his cell, and I was just about to go looking for him when we got a phone call." Collig heard him take a deep breath, and clear his throat; it didn't help much though because his voice still cracked slightly when he spoke. "It was a distorted male voice, and they said that they wanted my dad to 'Back off or we'll knock him off.' When I asked what they who they were they told me they were the guys who had something very near and dear to out hearts. We think they have Frank."

Collig was silent. He had known the Hardys since they had moved to Bayport. He had been through several cases with Fenton and bitten his nails when the boys had taken off running in their father's footsteps. He had always warned Fenton about the dangers of the boys working as detectives, 'but this time they weren't on a case….'

"How long ago was the call?" he asked.

"About forty or so minuets."

"I'll be over there in about thirty. Give me a chance to get myself together."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry i haven't up dated for a while, but i've been bussy. i've had finals, projects, and a show.

julzprice, sorry that this doesn't have a lot of Frank, but the next one will, promise.

* * *

Collig gave Con Riley, another long time friend of the Hardys, a call and quickly explained the situation to him and Con agreed to meet Collig at the Hardy's home. When Jesse was also informed of the situation from Mr. Hardy he too agreed to come. Thus, forty minuets later six people were gathered in the Hardy's kitchen drinking coffee that Laura had made. 

"Alright, Fenton, Jesse, I need you to tell me everything that's been going on in the investigation," Collig said after he took a long sip from his coffee. He was seated at the Hardy's breakfast table, next to Con and Jesse watching as Fenton paced the kitchen, and Laura washed the dishes, trying to do something other then worry. Joe stood in the window, strangely quiet.

"I got the case after a friend's bother joined an organization called "The Old Ways". He lost contact with him and just wanted to know what was going on. I latter discovered that "The Old Ways" was a front for the Kolplay's family cult. After two months of investigation I traced them to Bayport, and I contacted Fenton for help," Jesse said, partly answering Collig's question.

"Jesse got here about two weeks ago and we started staking out Jimmy Kolplay. Jimmy bought an old compound about two hours drive outside of the city, and we know that part of the 'family' is moving into it for the last three months Jimmy has also been doing a lot of recruiting as of late. That's where we were this evening, following Kolplay, we followed him to a motel where we saw him meet up with Mike Williams and his brother. So far, that's all we got so far. The Kolplay's are planning something, we just don't know what," Fenton said as he finally took a seat.

"Has there been any other contact besides that one phone call? Have you heard from Frank?" Con asked.

"No, just that one call. But I got to tell you, I know something's wrong. We all know Frank, he would have called if he could," Joe spoke up.

"Yes, but we have no proof of fowl play. Not even enough time has elapsed to file a missing persons report. Right now all we can do is wait," Con said, the frustration in his voice clear to those around him. 'This is the part I hate,' he thought, 'you know something's wrong and you can't do a damn thing about it.'

"So you mean there is nothing that can be done? Frank is in trouble and you're going to do nothing?" Laura said as she finally finished the dishes. She was upset, and it was showing. It wasn't that she had never been through this kind of situation before, but the Kolplays weren't your normal criminal. There was something about this time that made her particularly uneasy.

"I didn't say that, I said there is nothing we can do," Con said calmly, trying his best to sooth Mrs. Hardy.

"Yeah there is," Joe spoke up again, "We could find the van."

* * *

"What are we going to do Mike?" Jake asked nervously as the two brothers reached their room. 

"We are not going to do anything. I'm going to take care of it," Mike said as he unlocked the door and they step in. The room was small, and poorly lit. There were two double beds, an old TV, a radio, and a closet with a dresser in it. The walls were stained, the carpet was worn and it smelled. A small door across from the entrance led to an even more dingy bathroom.

"You're not doing this alone. It's to big a job, even you said that!" Jake protested as his brother flopped on his bed and turned on the radio.

"That was before I knew what they had on us," Mike paused then sat up looking in his brother's eyes. "Have I ever led you wrong?"

"What?"

"Have I ever led you wrong Jake? Have I ever put you in danger, put you last, or lied to you?"

"No," Jake said with out hesitation but breaking his brother's gaze.

"Then listen to me on this. I don't know what those fuckers are up to; all I know is that I don't want you involved. Whatever they got planned is big and bad, or Mr. Wonder Bitch wouldn't be waving that damn picture around," there was a silence after Mike finished, while Jake thought over what he said.

"I don't like you going alone Mike."

"And I don't like you going to prison. I took the fall for you 'cause I promised mom I'd protect you. That stupid picture is the only thing that proves you helped me. I'm sorry Jake, I'm solo this time."

Jake sat down on his bed; he looked almost like a child who didn't get any ice cream, but not for long. An idea had crossed his mind, "I still get to do the computer work, right?"

Mike just laughed, and said, "Yes you get to do the computer work."

* * *

Joe and Con were driving down town, searching every place they thought Frank would have gone while Ezra and Fenton searched up town. Jesse had gone to search the hospitals for any sign of a patient meeting Frank's description, while Laura had remained at home incase they gat another call like earlier, or from Frank. 

They had been looking for about three hours. The sun was just starting to come out, early morning Saturday traffic was out on the rood. The air was already hot; it was going to be a nice day, perfect beach weather. Con and Joe rode in Con's flat bed Ford in silence, and it was starting to get to Con.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Con asked, sneaking a glance at Joe. Joe's face was blank, focused, and his body was tense. It seemed that all the humor had left him for the moment. Con had seen Joe like this before, and every time it was when something was meagerly wrong.

"Hmmm…." Was Joe's only response, like he was coming out of a trance.

"What's on your mind Joe?" Con asked, taking another glance at Joe.

"Give you three guesses, and I'm sure you can get it in one," Joe said softly, rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"We don't know anything yet Joe. He could have just…"

"Just gotten picked up by someone and not call? Or bought a bus ticket to Vegas to elope with Nancy?"

"Well, I was going to say fallen asleep in the van, but that'll do," Con's attempted at a joke was rewarded with a small smirk from Joe, but it quickly diapered.

"Honestly Con, do you think I'd be this worried if I didn't already know?"

"No one actually said they had Frank."

"He didn't need to. I knew before the call that something was wrong."

Con nodded, he had learned never to question the brother's instincts about each other. If Joe said Frank was in danger, then he was.

"Do you think the Kolplays took him?" Joe asked, hints of fears seeping into his voice.

"I sure as hell hope not," Con said after a moment. "But, with the case that your father's working on, following Jimmy Kolplays and all, they're my top suspect."

Joe's knew Con was right, he had the same suspensions, but it made him sick to admit it. He'd read his father's case files on the Kolplay, including the one about Steven Marks.

Steven Marks had been a member of the Kolplay's cult for two years. At first they seemed to be exactly what he wanted, people with old-fashioned values. But after they started bombing buildings and killing people, he decide that he wanted no part of them. He offered his to help the FBI in taking down the cult by being their inside source. He lasted two months before he was discovered. The Kolplays didn't kill him; they wanted to teach him a lesson. So they came up with their own form of the Chinese water torture. He was locked in a dark room with no food, water, or human contact for about three days. Oh the third day, water was flooded into the room, a bout a foot every hour. Until it was up to his neck, then it was dripped. By the time the FBI found him, he was in shock. They still couldn't get him to speak. Thus the Kolplays escaped prosecution, again.

Joe shuddered; 'God, I hope that you're alright. If they hurt you, I swear to God the FBI wont have to worry about building a case….'

Joe's thoughts was interrupted by Con's triumphant "There it is!" He was turning into a deserted parking lot. The Hardy's van was parked near an old fashioned record store. "Should have known. The Jute Box isFrank's favorit music store." Joe and Con got out and began looking through the van. "Nothing's out of place," Joe said as he climbed into the driver's side. "And Frank's not asleep in here."

"Hey, What's this?" Con asked as he bent down to pick up a small black bag that had fallen under the van. "It's a CD, 'My Chemical Romance.' Receipt say's it belongs to Frank."

Joe gave a small chuckle, "probably my present for passing Chemistry. His idea of a joke." Con handed Joe the CD, and sure enough there was a gift tag that said "Yeah, no more chemistry!" written in Frank's handwriting. Joe smiled sadly, 'this was probably the last thing Frank did before they took him, and it was for me.'

"The receipt says it's from The Jute Box, you said Frank always gets his music from here?" Con asked, breaking into Joe's thoughts for again.

"Yeah. If he was here, the old guy, Mr. Walker I think, would have seen him."

"What time do they open?"

* * *

The two men, who joined Frank and the Baritone, also wore ski masks. The first one, whom Frank named Shorty, was short, with a barrel chest and looked like he lifted weights. He walked like a bodyguard. The other one was tall, lean, and kind of pale. Frank dubbed him Slim. Slim carried a small record and a journal. 

"What was the hold up?" Slim asked Baritone.

"Something came up, in fact if you got him, I got to go," Baritone said.

"Why?" Slim asked, "They on to you?"

"No, but if I'm not there soon they will be. Bro forgot to hid the kids van," Baritone responded.

"Hmm…careless," Shorty said, in a dry raspy. 'Smoke and you could sound like me,' Frank thought as he continued to follow the conversation.

"Hey, he did damn well for his first solo assignment. No one saw him, he got the kid, and no one got hurt," the Baritone said, defensively. 'Oh, this could get interesting,' Frank thought as he watched Shorty and Baritone size each other up.

"Gentlemen," Slim said as he got in between the two. "I believe you are tired," he said to Baritone, "maybe you should get some rest before you head back out?" Baritone gave a snort, and huffed away. When he was gone, Slim turned his full attention to Frank. "Now Mr. Hardy, I believe that your parents are very worried about you. Shall we let them know how you're doing?"

Frank automatically pulled back from the man, now truly afried.

* * *

Joe and Con had been waiting two hours for the Jute Box, to open. Finally, at eight, it did. Joe was the first to get in side. Behind the front counter an old black man was getting ready for the day. The man was round, with short hair, and a white bread. He reminded Joe of a Grandfather. 

The man looked up with a smile as Joe entered, and Con shortly after. "Well, I know you young ones like my little store, but even my most loyal customers don't come 'til around ten. What can I do for you boys?" the man asked with a friendly smile.

"Are you Mr. Walker?" Joe asked walking up to the counter.

"Please, call me Jed," said the man, his smile only growing.

"Well, Jed, my name's Joe Hardy. I believe you may know my bother, Frank."

"Ah yes, the coffee house kid. Brown hair, brown eyes, really bright?"

"Yeah that's him. Umm, was he by any chance here last night?"

"Yes, he was here. Bought a CD. I remember joking with him because it was punk rock and not his normal coffee house or oldies."

"Yeah, it was for me. He was playing a joke on me. Any way, did you by any chance notice if he left with someone, or talked to someone while he was here?"

Jed thought for a moment, his wrinkled brow, knotting even more. "He didn't leave with anyone…and I don't recall him talking with anybody. But I do remember another fellow in here. It was late, and they were the only two in here."

"The other guy, can you describe him?" Con asked, a slight feeling of hope sparking in him.

"Yeah, he was about your build," Jed said pointing to Con, "but he was younger, early twenties. He had a cap on, pulled real low, and he was wearing jeans and a windbreaker. Kept glancing up at Frank, like he knew him from somewhere. Followed Frank out too. Is everything alright?"

"I sure hope so. Thanks for your help," Joe said as he and Con left.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank now lay on his side, his body covered in bruises. For the last hour Shorty and Slim had been 'helping' him with his message to his father. Every time they saw a problem with what Frank said, he would receive a nice punch to his mid section. His hands had been untied, and he had tried to use them to protect his mid section, but it had little affect other then breaking some of the bones in his right hand.

"Now," said Slim, "are you ready to get this right?"

Frank glared up at him.

"Good," Slim turned to Shorty, "If you'd please help him up." Shorty, who had been leaning against the wall now moved up behind Frank and gripped him under his arms. Frank stumbled a bit, but made it to his chair with out falling. Slim then handed Frank the journal and held the tape recorder next to his mouth. "Now, if you please."

Frank took the journal with his one good hand and did his best to sit up a little. He took a deep breath and began to read right after the tape recorder started. "Morning dad, I know that you've been worried about me, but I'm alright. Last night we were invited to play a game of hide and seek. I'm going to be hidden, and you're going to have to find me before time runs out," Frank took a deep breath, he felt sick reading this, and tried not to imagine what his family was going through. It was bad enough that his kidnappers were playing games with him, but they were using him to get to his father. He was ready to beat the crap out of them. "Your first clue is pine wood."

The recorder clicked off and Slim gave an evil smile. "Now was that so hard?" Frank exhaled trying not to lose his cool. He leaned his aching head back and shut his eyes, trying to stop the pounding. "Now, who feels like a car ride?"

* * *

The phone next to Mike's ear rang annoyingly loud. "Yes?" he asked groggily as he picked up the receiver.

"Good morning Mike and how are you?" came the false cheerful voice of Jimmy Kolplay.

"What time is it?" Mike asked as he walked over to Jake's bed and kicked his brother in the legs lightly.

"It's six. Are you ready to come into work today?" Jimmy asked, getting more business like.

"Yeah, what do you want," Mike said as he handed Jake, who was just starting to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, an apple. Mike himself grabbed a pair of jeans and started to get dressed.

"I want you and your brother at a place called Bay Farms by eight thirty."

"I'll be there, but my brother isn't getting involved."

"Oh yes he is. See, I want him close, just to make sure that you don't mess up."

"Wait a minute, there is no way I'm letting you near my brother," Mike said, anger beginning to seep into his voice.

"Listen, your brother knows too much already, and I'm not taking any chances. I want him where I can keep my eye on him. Of course the Bayport Police can do just as good a job as we can."

Mike looked at Jake who was coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Damn you Kolplay. Don't you dare fuck with me! My brother has nothing to do with this; I don't want him to have any part of it! Don't drag him into it!"

"Unfortunately, you dragged him into it. And now he's involved. It's your own fault. I want both you and your brother at Bay Farms by eight thirty or your precious brother will be on America's Most Wanted before you get a chance to hang up."

* * *

Frank had been lying in the back of his kidnappers' truck for about an hour and a half now, and they were still driving. His hands had been re-bound, and was gagged after they had forced him to record the message and then been placed in the truck. About thirty minutes ago the truck had turned onto an unpaved road, and with every bump Frank's battered body took another hit.

Frank groaned as the truck hit another bump and he hit his head, again, causing a new wave of pain throughout his entire head. 'When this is over I'd be surprised if I'll have any brain cells left.' The bumps were not helping his broken hand either, as his body had landed on it several times, and had caused him to lose feeling in it. After a few more bumps, the truck finally stopped, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

The relief was short lived; the truck gate opened and there was Shorty's lovely ski-masked face to greet him. Frank was unceremoniously dragged out of the truck and led to a makeshift shelter. The shelter was kind of a combination of an unfinished A frame (_unfinished _A-frame?) and a lean-to. Underneath the structure there was what looked like a mine/TV studio set up. There were two computers, and several TVs that looked like they had a video feed coming into them.

Frank was led to the inside of the shelter. There were five other men waiting by the equipment. Three of them wore ski masks like Shorty and Slim, and two did not. Frank scanned the group, one man was about six foot and was wearing a summer weight tailored suit; he seemed to be the one in charge. The other two in ski masks were wearing blue jeans and t-shirts. Frank recognized the last two in the group. Mick and Jake Williams, he had seen the two in his father's case files. 'What the hell are they doing here?'

Frank was forced to sit down next to a long wooden box, about seven by four foot. Frank took on glance at it and felt the pit in his stomach grow. "What the hell is this? I want no part of a kidnapping! Especial one of Fenton Hardy's kid!" Frank's head snapped up, Mick Williams was growing red.

"Now, now Mick, don't worry. Frank here isn't going to be harmed. We're just going to use him to keep his father busy. All you have to do is your job, in a timely fashion, and everything will be alright," said the man Frank had first suspected of being in charge.

"What are you going to do to him?" Jake asked, his nerves seeping into his voice.

"You don't need to know. I'm going to have my friend here take you, Jake," the man gestured to Slim, "to a computer terminal up by the farm house. There you're gonna monitor your brother's movement and make sure he does his job. Mike you've got your orders. You have thirty hours. Got it?"

"You hurt my brother and you won't have to worry about the police," Mike said as he watched Slim lead Jake away.

"Don't worry Mike. Just do what you're told and everything will be alright."

Mike took one final look at his brother and then his gaze fell on Frank. 'God, he's younger then Jake! What the hell have i gotten into?' Mike thought. For a moment Frank and his eyes met, Mike gave him a small, helpless smile, then turned and walked away.

After Mike had left, the man in charge bent down to Frank's level. He stared Frank in the eyes for a beat, then reached behind Frank and undid the gag. "You don't need this any more."

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" The question was out before Frank could stop himself.

At first, the man was taken back by Frank's question, then a false spared across his face. "Now, what makes you think that?"

"The fact that you pretty much told me your whole plan."

"Yeah, well, it all depends on how your father plays his cards. If your father finds you, then you live. If he doesn't, well, you know."

Frank just stared at him. The man stood and addressed Shorty, who had remained standing, behind Frank, the entire time. "Put him in the box and bury it. Make sure the camera is hooked up, I want every moment recorded."

* * *

The Hardys, Chief Collign, and Con were all gathered in the kitchen. Jesse had called to tell them he would be back late, he had something he needed to take care of. It was ten o'clock and Con and Joe had finished telling the others what they had found.

"So it appears Frank was being followed," Fenton said.

"We don't know for sure, but from what the guy told us, it's likely," Joe said as he rubbed his temples.

"Hold on, it could just be coincidence. I mean the man could have just mistaken Frank for someone he knew," Collign said, as Laura exited to answer the door.

"So we still don't know if Frank has been kidnapped or not," Joe said.

"I wouldn't say that Joe," came Jess' voice from the entranceway. Jess looked disheveled. His hair was messy, he was still in the same clothes from the stake out, and he had the beginning of bruises forming on the side of his face. In his hand he was carrying a cassette tape and a cassette player.

"Jess, what happened?" Fenton said as he got up to allow Jess to sit. Laura went over to the frig and pulled out an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Jess.

"Thanks. Well, I went back to my hotel to change clothes, and I walked in on these two guys in ski masks. One slugged me with the phone and that was it. I got a nice little nap. When I woke up, they were gone, but they left this," Jess held up the cassette player, "and you need to listen to it."

Jess handed the cassette player over to Fenton, who reluctantly pressed play. Frank's strained voice came out through the player's small speakers. Though the audio was bad, the message was clear. There was no more doubt, Frank had been kidnapped. There was a strained silence in the room as every one let the knowledge sink in.

* * *

Frank felt Shorty lift him up, and he began to struggle with the remainders of his strength. He broke free from Shorty's grip after head butting him in the nose, only to be restrained by one of the two men that had been watching the computers.

The man that held Frank was a good foot over the 6'1" Hardy, and had several extra pounds of muscle. He held Frank still and Shorty made him pay for breaking his nose. After several punches to his stomach and face, Frank fell to his knees and the two men picked him up and dropped him into the box.

Frank screamed as he landed on his broken hand and he arched his back, trying to keep hisweight of it. He received help from Shorty, who roughly turned him on his side and untied his hands.

"You try anything else and it'll be more then your hand broken," he said as he got out of the big guy's way. The big guy said nothing as he set a camera up inside the box, and Frank lay still, hovering between unconscious and conscious. All the fight had been beaten out of him for now.

As soon as the big guy was done, and the lid was placed on, Frank lost the battle with unconsciousness. He passed out to the sound of nails being driven into the lid.

* * *

A/N Now you know why it's called Pine Box. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Joe was sitting on the front step trying to stay out of the way. For the last hour Chief Collign had been turning the Hardy home into a base of operations. He had called in Missing Persons and they had taken over. Fenton, Jess, Con, Collign and the Missing Persons detectives sent were all locked away in his Fenton's office. Laura had excused herself, and gone to her room. Joe was left on his own.

A green SUV pulled into the Hardy's drive. Out climbed Biff, Paul and Chet, dressed for a game of basketball. Joe looked at them, his tired mind trying to figure out why they were here. Then it hit him. 'Damn it, I forgot to call them and tell them….'

"Hey Joe!" Biff called, as he and the others walked over. Joe stood shakily, and gave his friends the best smile he could. It wasn't very good, because they all just stopped in mid motion.

"Joe, what's wrong? Where's Frank?" Chet asked, fear starting to build in him. The last time Joe had smiled like that was after his sister's, Iola's death.

"I'm sorry I didn't call…" Joe began weakly, looking at the ground. He took a deep breath and continued on. "I can't go play today. Sorry, I should have called."

"Joe, what's going on? What's happened? Does this have anything to do with your call last night?" Phil asked.

Joe was losing his composure, lack of sleep, worry and frustration was taking its toll. He had to breath deeply a few times before he could answer. "Last night Frank was kidnapped. The leading suspect, in fact really the only suspect, is the Kolplay Cult."

"You mean the ones who did those bombings? The cult that killed the four children? And the ones who brutalized their own people?" Phil asked, paling slightly.

That was it. With Phil listing off the Kolplay's rap sheet, Joe started to lose it. He started to stumble a little, tears falling from his eyes. Biff grabbed a hold of him and lowered him to the step.

After a moment Joe pulled himself together. "Sorry, I've been up all night. We just found out…."

"Hey Joe, you don't have to apologize for anything," Biff said, taking a seat next to him. "And I'm sure Frank will be alright. I mean, they need him alive, right? They wouldn't have taken him if they didn't want something."

"Yeah, that's what I keep telling myself. But you didn't hear him. He sounded…he sounded like he was giving up or something. I mean, it didn't sound like Frank."

"Joe, it'll be ok, Frank's been kidnapped before," Chet said.

"Yeah, that's not what has Joe upset. The Kolplays don't play nice. I mean, have you been paying attention to the news?" Phil said.

"Not really, why?" Chet said, confused.

"Because if you had, Chet, you would have heard how the tortured their last victim. He was suppose to turn state's evidence ageist them, but now he won't speak. He's like, twenty, and he can't go to sleep in the dark," Joe said. "They're going to do that to Frank."

"You don't know that Joe. What exactly did he say? You said Frank called right?"

"He didn't call, they gave us a recording. He said they were going to play a game of hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" Biff asked.

"Yeah. Sick isn't it?" The four stayed silent for a while, when Joe remembered something.

"Frank said something at the end of the tape, "Your first clue is Pinewood…" does that mean anything to any of you?"

Biff and Phil shook their heads, but Chet's face was a mask of concentration. "It sounds familiar. I think…when we were arranging for Iola's funeral…we were looking for a coffin maker…Pinewood sounds like the company we looked at."

* * *

A/N Sorry it's so short. I'm a little unsure on what's going to happen next. I'll have more in a day or two, after i get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike was usually a cautious guy, always researching every job, every contract, before making a commitment. He always observed, studied, thought about everything. He never wanted to put himself or anyone in danger. Sure there had been times when he lost control, or panic got the better of him but that was far and few in-between. He never held any malice to Fenton Hardy, rather held a respect for him, his belief that if the man could catch him then he had messed up. That's why the Kolplays infuriated him.

Three days before he got out of prison they had called him up, asked to arrange a contract with him. They said they pay him a grand just to meet them. He needed the money, so he agreed. The night before the meeting he had Jake pull up as much as he could about them. It didn't take long, and he didn't like what he saw. Mick may be guilty of conning, bank robbery, burglary, the rare assault, and various other charges, but he always drew the line at kidnapping, murder, and blowing people up. Some how, it just didn't seem right to him.

As soon as he learned about the Kolplays he knew he wanted nothing to do with them, and planned to tell them to go shove their offer up their asses. He didn't count on them having done research on him as well.

'Now I got Jake and me into deep shit,' Mike thought. He was parked outside Bayport Medical Research Institute, waiting for the signal to begin. The job, at least part one, was simple. Get in, find Dr. Curse, get the _stuff_ from him, and then take it back to the farm. But he was still as nervous as hell; the place was packed with security, and they wouldn't buy the idea that he had no idea what he was trying to smuggle out of the lab. Even if it was true.

His cell rang once, stopped, was still for thirty seconds, and then went off again. "Well, here goes nothing," Mike said as he got out of his car.

* * *

"What did you say?" Joe demeaned from Chet, looking up at him with his mouth hanging open.

Chet looked a little uneasy, but repeated, "Pine Wood is one of the places we looked at for Iola's coffin."

"Chet, are you sure? Think real carefully; are you sure it's the name of the place?" Joe asked, getting up.

"Yes, I'm positive Joe," Chet said, a little annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." With that, Joe quickly disappeared into his house. His three friends were a little confused at Joe's sudden change from moping to almost hopefully ecstatic.

As promised Joe returned a moment later with his father, the Chief and also one of the detectives, detective Reynolds. Detective Reynolds was a surprisingly young man, no more then twenty-nine. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes, was defiantly a fitness nut, or at least looked like one, and tan skin. He, like Fenton and Collign, looked tired and overworked.

"Which one is Chet?" Reynolds asked.

"I am, sir," Chet answered sheepishly.

"Joe says you may have some information that could help?" This time it was Collign speaking.

"Yeah, uh, yes. Joe told us about Frank, and um, the message…I recognized the name Pine Wood. When my sister died, we um…one of the places we looked at for a coffin was Pine Wood Furniture. I just…I mean…I thought it was strange that what Frank said and the company's name were the same."

There was a silence as everyone thought over Chet's statement. "I think it's a long shot, a stretch at the least," Reynolds said.

"But it's possible, I mean…" Joe began, but caught sight of his father's look.

"Anything's possible Joe, but there are many, many companies that use pine wood. We don't know what Pine Wood means; it could be a product, it could be a place like a park or a store, hell it could be a computer game for all we know. While I'll admit it's strange, it's one hell of a coincidence I just don't know…" Fenton looked at his son's face. That face told him everything; Joe was listening to him, but he wasn't hearing him. He'd latched on to something and wasn't about to give it up or let it drop. He sighed deeply and rubbed his hand through his hair. "But if you want to go and check up on it, I won't stop you."

"You're serious?" Both Joe and Collign said in unison.

"Fenton, you can't be serious! You have one son abducted and you're going to let the other go play detective!" Collign's face was beginning to turn red from the stress of trying not to yell.

"He's going to anyway, Ezra. I don't see how I can stop him, short of locking him in his room, and I think there are laws against that," Fenton then turned all his attention to Joe, "However, all you are going to do is check this out. You are not to go off on your own, you are to report everything you find straight to me, and at the first sign of danger you will be placed under house arrest. Got it?"

"Yes! Got it. Sure!" Joe said, more alive then he had been for the last few hours.

"Don't worry Mr. Hardy," Biff said, "We'll keep an eye on him."

* * *

Jake would have been in computer geek heaven, if it hadn't been for the fact he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Here, in this case, was a control center, one right out of a spy movie. He had about five different computers: one scanning police channels and databases one scanning Government channels and databases, one that had his brother's location, one he could use for hacking, and the last one was for what ever else he needed. And, it was all broadband. (Cable is a way that broadband is connected to a house. Broadband is a general term for high speed data connections)

Normally he would be playing, seeing what he could hack into, but right now he had Jimmy Kolplay, Short, and Slim breathing down his neck. Not a good idea to goof off in front of the boss, so he set to work putting that fifth computer to use.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked as he watched Jake work.

"I'm setting up traces. Using a satellite I can trace any calls made to certain numbers. It's the same stuff the FBI and CIA use. In fact that's how they found Saddam."

"They fund Saddam in a whole by a tip from some informant," Slim chimed in.

"That's what they want you to think," Jake said as he finished.

"How does it work?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll show you, I type in a number," Jake stopped speaking as he typed in a number and then reached for his cell phone, "Then I place a call to that number, or from that number. This time it happens to be a call to the number." Jake finished dialing the cell number, and as the phone rang, he continued, "Watch the screen. Hello, Mike?" A red dot lit up the screen, which displayed a satellite image of down town Bayport. "What's up? No everything's fine here, just checking something…. yeah…uh hum…. ok…right…ok…yeah, bye," Jake hung up, and the red dot disappeared. Jake gave Kolplay a smile, "Mike says he has the _stuff_ and he's heading to the next location."

_

* * *

_

_Ring. Ring. _"Go ahead."

"The Hardys got wise. The youngest is headed to the spot now. Get things ready."

_Click._

* * *

I don't know that much about computers, give me alight/sound borad and i'm golden, but computers...if i made any mistakes, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe, Phil, Biff, and Chet all arrived at Pine Wood Lumber Company, at about ten o'clock. Joe, eager to meet Roger Martinis, began interviewing him. Collign had Con call ahead and tell Martinis that Joe was coming; once the situation was explained to him he agreed to meet Joe and his friends.

Roger Martinis was a big man, round at the middle, bald headed with a thick red beard and mustache, just like a lumberjack. He greeted the teens with handshakes and nods, as Joe introduced them all.

"After the officers called, I pulled all sales records for the last year, thinking maybe it might help," Roger said.

"Thank you Mr. Martinis…"Joe began.

"Please, call me Roger."

"Thank you Roger, it will help. Also, search for employees that might have just drifted in, in the last month or so, even ones that were part time or didn't last long," Joe said, in full detective mode.

"Yeah, come with me to the office."

The four boys were led through a workshop big enough to house several small jets. The workshop was filled with the sound of power tools, saws, sanders, and hammers, as well as the smell of fresh cut pinewood.

"My family's owned this business for eight generations," Roger shouted over the sounds. "We make everything out of pine, best wood out there. I've got twenty-four carpenters, eight salesmen, and a production staff of about six. I'd hate to think that my company had anything to do with a kidnapping in any way."

By now the group had reached a small office in the back of the workshop. It was of a minimalist décor, with three filing cabinets, a desk with a phone, computer, and filled to the brim with paper work, as well as a few chairs. Chet, Biff, and Phil each found a place to sit, while Joe remained standing.

Roger pulled a stack of vanilla folders from one of the piles on his desk and handed it to Joe. "I have to go and check on some outgoing shipments. Those are all sales from the last year. I'll send my daughter, Helen, in with the employee files. See, those are in the main office. These are down here because they're still being worked on, or they just haven't made it up to the main office."

"Thank you very much Roger," Joe said. Roger gave them a nod, and then left them alone.

"What do we do now?" Biff asked Joe.

"Pick a folder, any folder."

* * *

It was dark, unnaturally dark. It was silent, though not quite. There was still some noise, some sign of life. This was just silent, still. And it was stuffy; it smelt like wet soil and mildew. There wasn't a lot of room; he knew that with out even trying. He didn't even want to try. He hurt too much. His hand pounded in rhythm with his head, torso, and jaw, but some how seemed to stick out as the leading source of pain.

He wasn't afraid yet, probably because he wasn't yet fully awake. There was something close to his stomach. It pressed into a tender spot every time he moved. He used his good hand to try and push it away, but he couldn't. It was fixed in place, this small object that broke the silence as soon as he touched it, although it was no sign of life. It was to mechanical sounding, 'like the zoom on a camera,' he thought, and then his mind woke up.

"_Make sure that the camera is working, I want every moment recorded."_ 'Every moment of what…' he thought as he tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He just hit his head on something solid. "Ah," he groaned and laid back down. The hit sent his head pounding out of rhythm with the rest of his aches, but seemed to release the memories that had been trapped just beyond his reach.

"Shit. Shit, no. Shit, God no. Please, God no…" He felt his body began to panic. Felt his breathing began to increase as the realization hit him. Frantically he took his good hand and banged on the wood that trapped him.

Nothing.

He yelled in frustration and fear.

Nothing.

He tried to kick, use his shoulder, but there was so little room to move.

Nothing.

His head began to swirl, as pain took control. He stopped banging on the cover, fearful sobs shaking his body.

Frank was buried alive.

* * *

It had been a half hour since they had begun their search. Helen had even joined in, starting with the employee files. Helen was, unlike her father, small, dark haired, and slim. Like her father, she was friendly, helpful, and wished that they were successful. Though now it became clear that the searchers were beginning to get frustrated.

"This is going nowhere," Biff said as he put down another useless file.

"Keep looking," Joe said.

"I need a break," Biff said. Joe looked up at him, annoyed. "Look, Joe I want to find Frank too, but my eyes are tearing up. I need a break." Joe shrugged and looked back down at the file in his hand.

"Twenty people in a row who have now ordered a bedroom set," Chet said.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people want to sleep on Pine. Quit honestly, I like it better on the walls, I think it makes great art," Helen said absent mindedly, discarding another employ file. There was silence after that, for a while.

It was Phil who broke it. "Joe, I think I got something. I really think I got something, I mean it isn't Kolplay, not exactly, but it's close…"

"What are you babbling about Phil?" Joe said as he got up from his spot and walked over to where Phil was. He took the file that Phil was looking at and began to read it aloud, "J. Col Play, one four-by-six foot pine chest, to be ready by June 19…. Which was yesterday," Joe said.

"Did you say Play?" Helen asked; her brow creased in concentration.

"Yup."

"Play, he came in about a month a go. I remember him. I thought it was odd; the dimensions he gave us were for a coffin, but he wanted a chest. I mean, normally a chest is four by three or lower, at the most it's five. But he wanted six foot. It was odd."

"Looks like we have a lead," Joe said, just as Roger entered.

"So you've found something then?"

Joe turned to face him. "Looks like it. I mean, it could be nothing, but it's to big a coincidence. It's worth checking out," then Helen's words donned on Joe and his face paled slightly. "Helen, did you say the dimensions were six by four, and that those usually are for coffins?"

"Yup, them's my words."

Joe was silent, and his face paled even more, which did not go unnoticed by Biff.

"What is it Joe?"

"Frank's six one, it's a tight fit, but…." Joe said softly. "You make coffins here right? Pine wood is used to make coffins?"

"Yeah…" Helen said, catching on to what Joe was saying, "Oh my God…"

The others looked perplex at Joe and Helen, not yet putting things together, when there was a knock at the door. A burly looking short man came in and handed Roger a package. "This came 'bout ten minuets ago," he said.

Roger took the box, still confused, "Thanks Vic," he said to the disappearing man. Roger looked at the box for a second, then went into his desk door and pulled out a box cutter. Upon opening the box another package was discovered. "Joe, it's addressed to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Joe stared at the brown package, his stomach tightening. His hands shook slightly as he accepted, and slowly opened it. Inside was what he had expected, a VHS tape marked "Hide and Seek." Joe's face went pale, and his body numb. It was if the object in his hand was a grenade instead of a VHS.

"Joe, what is it?" Chet asked, concern seeping into his voice. He had been startled to see Joe go so pale so fast; it was unnatural for the cocky, hardheaded Joe to be so scared.

"Thank you Roger, Helen, I really appreciate your help. But I think we have to get back home now," Joe said shakily.

* * *

Frank lay still in his tomb. His mind was awake, but refused to let him open his eyes. It was afraid to see what was out there; as if by keeping unaware it could pretend it was all a bad dream. His breathing was ragged; mucus or maybe blood had started to drip into his throat causing him to cough every so often. His back was sore and his limbs stiff from remaining in the same position for so long. His head still hurt, only it was a dull pound now. His hand had gone numb, 'probably a bad sign,' he told himself, 'but at least it doesn't hurt.'

He didn't know how long he'd been there. He searched his mind, trying to remember what had happened, how he had ended up here. He remembered joking with Joe before Vanessa came and got him. Then taking Callie out for dinner. She had to be home early though; she was leaving the next morning for…. He couldn't remember; it was something important to her because she couldn't stop talking about it, but it was just out of reach.

Frank groaned and rolled his head from side to side. His head was starting to pound again, and he took a deep breath, trying to ease the pain, but only ended up making himself cough, a coppery taste entering his mouth. Pain rippled through his chest and stomach.

"Great, just fucking great," Frank said with a bitter laugh, "This damn box won't have to suffocate me, I'm going to drown in my own blood." Frank started to cough again.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello, Hardy residence, Fenton speaking."

"Oh, Fenton, Fenton, Fenton. Why must you make it so easy?"

"Who is this?"

"You make it so easy, giving us clear access to both your boys? It's so easy that it takes all the fun out of the game."

_Click._

* * *

Biff casted worried glance at Joe who was seated in the passenger seat of the SUV. He had been silent since they started the drive back, staring blankly at the VHS in his hand. Chet and Phil were also watching Joe, worry eating away at them.

"Joe, what's on your mind?" Biff asked as they turned onto Joe's street.

Joe looked up, the blank faced look fading slightly. "Nothing," Joe said, but the others were unconvinced.

"Joe, you've been staring at that tape forever now, and you're too quiet." Phil said gently from behind him.

"I just can't help but shake the feeling that I know what's on this tape, and I don't want to see it…"

They fell into silence as they pulled into the Hardy's drive, and Biff cut the engine. As everyone was unbuckling themselves from the seats, Joe spoke up, "Why don't you guys head home. I mean, thank you for your help, but I don't think that you should be here…"

"Damn it Joe! What the fuck do you know? Huh?" Biff said angrily. "You think you're the only one freaked out, the only one who's worried about Frank? You're not! We're his friends, and yours! So get your head out of your ass, stop moping and let us help you solve this damn case!"

Joe was stunned at first by Biff's words, anger flaring inside of him. One look at Biff's face, though, told him that Biff lashed out from concern rather then anger. After a moment of tense silence Joe spoke again, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, lets go see what's on that tape," Biff said.

* * *

Mike pulled up to the farmhouse, where Jimmy was waiting on the front porch. As soon as he got out Jimmy asked, "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, the Doc was waiting. He said it's all there."

"Good, I want you to take it down in the cellar. Make sure the man down there knows what it is."

"Yes sir, right away sir. Want me to polish the silver too?" Mike mumbled as he pulled a box marked 'test material' out of the backseat of his car.

* * *

The four boys all went up to Fenton's office, where they could hear several people inside, talking. Joe instantly picked up his father, Collin, Con, Jesse, and Reynolds. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"I told you that you shouldn't have let him go!" Bellowed Collin from behind the door.

"He was with his friends. I thought that he'd be safe!" Joe cringed at the defeat he heard in his father's voice.

"Fenton, it wasn't your fault, none of us knew that the lead would pan out." That was Jesse, trying to comfort.

"I just wanted him to be doing something, feel like he was helping," Fenton said, tired.

"I know Fenton. I just…I'm sorry." Collin sounded like all the fight had gone out of him.

"Well, we shouldn't be dwelling on what happened," Con said.

"Yeah, whose fault it is doesn't matter. Right now what matters is trying to find Frank and Joe," Reynolds said.

That was all Joe needed to hear. He didn't bother knocking; he just entered the office. Everyone turned to see who the intruder was. Collin turned to give whomever a sharp reprimand, but it died on his lips as relief flooded across his face.

Fenton was motionless, only for a moment though, before he rushed over to Joe and pulled him into a bear hug. It was a long minute before Fenton released Joe, and then sternly scolded him, "I thought I told you to call!"

"I'm sorry dad, I…"

"We lost track of time Mr. Hardy, see we got a lead," Chet said stepping up to Joe's defense. The four boys quickly explained what they had discovered.

"The package was addressed to me, and this was inside." Joe held up the VHS as he finished their story.

Fenton took it from him, "Shall we see what's on it?" He walked over to a TV and VCR unit he had on his desk, and turned the unit so it faced the door of the room. Everyone did their best to gather around the screen, as Fenton inserted the tape and nervously pressed play.

What they saw would haunt them for many years. The video showed Frank, after he had just woken up the first time.

_He tried to sit up, but just hit his head. "Ah," he groaned and laid back down. His hand reached out and touched thethe spot his head hit._

"_Shit. Shit, no. Shit, God no. Please, God no…" His breathing began to increase and he frantically banged on the wood that trapped him. _

_He yelled in frustration and fear. __He tried to kick, use his shoulder, but there was so little room to move. __He stopped banging on the cover, now breathing hard, as sobsraked his body._

"Very good Hardy, you've figured out the first clue. As you can see, Frank's really well hidden," a disguised voice said. It sent shivers down Joe's spine. "And now, since you know what has happened to him, we'll give you a clue as to where he is hidden. Just remember, it takes a lot of space to bury someone.

He was buried at about ten A.M., this morning, and right now it's eleven, so you've got about fourteen hours, give or take."

There was horrified silence as the tape ran out.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake was getting board sitting up in the room. He wasn't exactly a hostage, but there was always someone close by, making him very nervous. He knew that Mike was here; he had seen his GTO pull up, but before Mike had even gotten the chance to get out of the car Jimmy had ordered him to do something. He hoped he'd get a chance to talk to his brother before he got sent away again.

Jake got up from the computer chair and stretched. Like he expected, his shadow, a tall, beefy guy who was always no less the forty steps away, got up as well.

"Relax Bruno I'm just stretching." The big guy glared at him, but as always said nothing and sat down. Jake walked to the doorway of the room. His shadow watched him and cleared his throat.

"Can a guy take a piss or do you need to come along for that?" Jake asked dryly, getting annoyed with his babysitter.

"Down the hall, to the right," grunted the man, still glaring at Jake. He was just as annoyed with Jake as Jake was with him.

"Thanks," Jake said and he walked out of the room to the bathroom. He took his time, wanting his freedom to last as long as possible. When he was finished and ready to start heading back, he heard Jimmy and one of his goons coming up the stairs.

"So with that last part that Mike just delivered, will everything be ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, in fact we're ahead. We'll definitely be ready by the time the money arrives," said the other.

"That's great. So the stuff that I had our friend Mr. Williams bring won't be needed?"

"No, that has been added to the batch that will be put in the hot spot, but the other batches won't be added. Which is ok, because the other stuff is going where it can be touched. The hot spot stuff is airborne."

"So it will have the same affect?"

"Yes, we're sure of it. And even if it doesn't, it'll still have an affect."

"That's great. And what do our contacts say about the Hardys?"

"They said they just watched the tape, and that everyone is shaken up. The guys out in the field say that the kid has about thirteen hours left. They say he's been in and out of conscious for the last two, but now he's pretty alert, and pretty calm. He's only flipped out about twice."

"Will he live long enough for them to find him?"

"Don't think so. This farm is pretty well hidden. And they have no sure proof that it's us."

"Very good. Things are going well. Why don't you get back down to the lab?"

"Yes sir."

With that the two men parted, Jimmy continuing on to the computer room, and the other man headed back to the lab. Jake stayed motionless in the bathroom for another minute, trying to calm himself. 'These guys are nuts! No they're worse, their evil! They're fucking terrorists!'

* * *

No one said anything, they couldn't. Horror clung to them, weighing them down. Each person in the room was trapped in their own thoughts, and barely noticed Fenton leaving the room. 

He walked slowly down the hall to his son's room, looking at the pictures that lined the wall.

"_Daddy! Do you see this place? It's gigantic!" exclaimed an eager young boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes. He was standing in the middle of the hall, excitement radiating from him._

"_I know Frank. Have you found your room yet?" Fenton asked as he walked up the stairs. They had arrived only ten minutes ago, and already his six year old son had begun exploring. And if it wasn't for his wife keeping a firm grip on his four year old, soon to be five, both boys would be running around._

"_Nope, I'll get lost in here!" The brown eyes shone in wonder as he looked around again. After living in a two room apartment for all of his life, he was floored to finally have his own room and a backyard._

_Fenton walked over to him and scooped the young boy up, "Well, lets go see if you and I can find it. That way, we won't get lost…"_

Fenton sighed as he reached Frank's room and entered it. He had remembered taking Frank in there for the first time and Frank laughing with glee. Fenton looked around the room, a sad smile forming. Throughout the years he had watched as the energetic boy had changed the clutter in his room from toy cars and robots, to legos and model kits, on to computers and chemistry sets.

Everything was in place as always in the room. The desk was organized, nothing was scattered on the floor, the shelves were neat, and his bed was made. A far cry from Joe's, which contained what Fenton would swear, was every single possession he had on the floor.

Frank had posted pictures on the wall of his friends, family, Callie and Nancy. Fenton saw a picture of him, his father, Joe and Frank on one of those rare days when they weren't on a case, or working. They didn't have to be worried about anyone coming after them; they were just having fun. The boys were about thirteen and twelve, and they were all covered in mud and laughing. It had been raining hard the day before, but they still wanted to play soccer. Laura and his mother had nearly killed them when they had come home that day.

Fenton let his mind wander back to that time.

_It was late in the afternoon, and they were on the third game. After running circles around the two older men, Joe and Frank had been separated and Fenton and Joe were on the same team._

_Frank was on offensive and making his way up the field. Joe had met him in the center, and matched him stride for stride. It wasn't long before Joe saw an opening and went for to the right, but Frank dodged to left and before Fenton knew it was already taking aim at the goal. Fenton was no match for his son and the ball went sailing into the goal, with a triumph shot from Frank._

"_Oh, you think that's impressive? Huh, you think you're hot stuff, huh?" Fenton said as he started walking up to Frank, a glint in his eyes._

_Frank began to back up slowly, still laughing. Fenton made a grab for him and Frank tried to dodge, but crashed into Joe who had been sneaking up behind him, and the two boys fell into the mud laughing. Instantly they began to wrestle, and Fenton and his father couldn't help but join in._

_They had never finished their third game, but it didn't matter. When Laura and his mother had came to the park with dinner, all the boys had been scolded and told they'd get no dessert. But of course once the boys had turned on the puppy dog face, they all had received apple pie._

Fenton laughed at the memory then thought about his wife.

'I have to tell her before anyone else. It should be me.'

With a deep sigh Fenton pulled himself away from Frank's room and went down the hall to his own, where he knew Laura was. Laura was seated on the bed reading. She looked up at her husband, who had his head bent down. She knew something had happened.

"Fenton," she said as she stood, letting the book drop, and walked over to him. One look into his eyes and she knew the situation was dire.

"I don't know if I can save him, Laura…." Fenton began as tears threatened to escape.

Laura pulled him into her arms and began rubbing his back, like she would do with Frank or Joe when they were younger and had a nightmare. "What's happened Fenton? What's wrong?"

Fenton was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, "They buried him Laura. He's alive and they buried him…" Laura pushed him away so she could see his face, hoping for some sign of a lie, but it wasn't there. All she could see was a horrified, terrified father, and she felt her own tears begin to fall. "I don't know if I can find him in time, I don't think that I can," he said.

"Nonsense. Why would you say that? You've found hundreds of people, solved thousands of supposedly unsolvable cases. You'll find him Fenton, if anyone can find him it'll be you and Joe," Laura spook soothingly to him.

"But Laura, there are no witnesses, no clues, no leads…" Fenton trailed off as a sudden thought hit him, "It takes a lot of space to bury someone."

* * *

Mike took the box down to the cellar were Slim was waiting, "This is the stuff from the Doc. Jimmy said you'd know what to do with it." 

Slim took the box from him, giving Mike the chance to look around. What he saw made him nervous. It was a makeshift pharmaceutical lab. There were beakers and test tubes and about a lot more equipment he didn't recognize. There were about four other people in the lab, pouring liquid into tanks and then mixing some more of the yellowy colored stuff.

"What's all this for?" Mike asked as he watched them.

"Better if you don't know," Slim said. "Why don't you go up to the second floor? Jimmy'll tell you what to do next." With that Slim turned his back on Mike, dismissing him.

Mike did as he was told and went up the second floor. He heard Jimmy Kolplay at the end of the hall and headed for that direction, when he crashed into his brother.

"Jake!" Mike exclaimed as he caught his brother. Worry filled him as he saw how pale and scared his brother looked. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?"

"No, no, but Mike, we've got to get out of here. These people, they're, they're crazy sons of bitches. They're terrorists. They're…"

"They're coming down the hallway," Mike warned his brother as he noticed Jimmy, as well as Jake's babysitter coming towards them.

"There you are Jake," Jimmy said in his annoyingly fake cheerful voice. "See, I told you he wasn't trying to get away. He just ran into his brother. Did you do as I said Mike?"

"Yeah, the stuff's downstairs. The guy sent me up here for marching orders. What's next on your list?"

"Well, why don't we all head to the computer room? The next phase will require everyone."

* * *

Biff, Chet, Phil and Joe all sat in the hallway outside Fenton's office, listening to the conversation. Each boy was still in shock from what they had seen on the VHS. They all knew that Frank hated the dark. It was the one childhood phobia that he still had. They couldn't imagine what it would be like for him to be buried alive; hell they couldn't imagine what it would be like even if he wasn't afraid of the dark. They didn't want to think about it, but it couldn't be helped. 

Every time Joe closed his eyes he saw his brother trying to calm himself down, trying to regain the control that Joe had rarely seen him without. He saw his brother desperately trying to escape, knowing exactly what had happened to him. One look at his friends faces, and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

For the last five minutes the adults had been arguing over what they could do.

"We don't know where they have him! We aren't even sure who has him!" Said Detective Reynolds.

"The hell we don't! Fenton and Jess are working on the same case, Frank was taken and the damn ransom note was left in Jess' apartment! I think we can all put two and two together." Con said.

"Yeah, but that's not enough to get a warrant, and you know it!" Reynolds said.

"The kidnappers said that it takes a lot of land to bury someone. The Kolplays have a whole new camp ground at their disposal," Fenton stated, a little louder then necessary.

"But it's still all circumstantial. We can't get a warrant." Reynolds said, getting just a little annoyed.

"There has to be something…" Jesse trailed off, a trace of hopelessness clear in his voice.

"No, unfortunately there isn't. Reynolds is right; no judge would let us near the Kolplays." Collin said, tired.

"A judge won't let you near them, the _police_ right?" Fenton asked, knowing that Joe was now paying closer attention.

"No, and I don't suggest you or Jess going over there ether, since they know who you are," Collin said, not catching on to what Fenton was doing.

"Don't worry Ezra, I have no plans on going, but in case you want to send a detective down, just to question them, you know, fully voluntary, there are directions on Frank's computer. He looked it up for me; he's so much better at that sort of stuff then me. But I assure you _I _have no intention on going there."

* * *

Frank lay motionless in his coffin. He had long stopped caring about the pain in his body and had instead started forcing his memory to work over last night's events. He spoke up loud, not only to break the eerie silence, but because he was betting that the camera had a microphone. Knowing that they were probably toying with his family, Frank decide to use it against them. Frank would give a timeline to his father, while making the men think that he's just talking to himself, trying not to go insane. 

"Callie and I went out for dinner. Then I dropped her off, it was about nine, she had to go to her grandmother's, a party I think. She's going to call me when she gets home tonight. Then I went to the Juke Box, yeah, yeah that's right. Joe's CD, My Chemical Romance, he's going to crack up when he sees it. Then I started heading out to the van, I got hit in the head I think…."

Frank arched his back the best he could, trying to get some blood flowing through his limbs. "My head still hurts. The storage shed or closet, it was freezing…." 'Here comes the hard part,' Frank thought, 'how do I tell them where I'm being kept with out clueing the assholes in?' Then Frank had an idea, "Camp Sunshine meets Hitler, such a wonderful place, this world that you live in, with a deceptive face. It's got lots of cabins, all pretty with white lace, one side for people, the other for your evil." Frank half sang, half spoke, hoping that his Father or Joe could pick up the description. "They take you on a long drive, then thirty minutes of unpaved hell. The men they all beat you, the women all smile, and when you're no good, they bury you with no style," Frank choked slightly. 'Please God, let this work.' His voice drifted slowly into a coughing fit, and blackness began to overtake him.

* * *

Outside the office Joe had been listening almost dumbfounded to his father. 'Is he really saying what I think he is? He gave a weak smile and shook his head, which didn't go un-noticed by Biff. "What's so funny Joe?" he whispered, now drawing in Chet and Phil. 

Joe motioned for them to be quiet and to follow him to Frank's room. Joe shut the door after they were all in, and quickly powered up Frank's computer, the smile still on his face.

"Joe are you going to tell us what's up? What's got you so happy?" Biff asked semi annoyed.

"Didn't you hear my father?"

"Yeah, the Police said that they can't go on the Kolplay's property, and that your dad isn't going over there either. I don't know why though, I mean we know it's them," Chet said from a perch on Frank's bed.

Phil, who had been looking over the pictures on Frank's wall, responded, "You heard the chief, the Kolplays know that Mr. Hardy and Jess are on the case, if they go over there and start demanding answers from the Kolplays, well it could be really bad."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean my Dad's giving up. He's not going over there," Joe said as he printed the directions to the Kolplay land, "We are."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm starting to think you stopped reading. I've been waiting for reviwes and i'm still waiting. Mybe you just need something new.

* * *

"_They buried him Laura." _Fenton's words still ran through Laura's head as she stood in the kitchen, waiting for some water to boil.

"_He's alive and they buried him…" _The kettle started to scream, indicating that the water was ready, but Laura couldn't hear it.

_I don't know if I can find him in time."_

Joe, Biff, Chet, and Phil all practically raced down the stairs, and while the others exited, Joe spotted his Mother in the kitchen. "Hey guys, go on out, I'll catch up," he told the others, locking eyes with Biff. Biff looked at him for a moment, and then glanced at the kitchen and Laura, who was standing entranced by the stovetop, while a screaming kettle threatened to explode. He gave Joe an understanding look and a small nod.

"Come on guys, I'm driving," he said as they exited.

Joe walked into the kitchen, careful not to startle his mother.

"_I don't think that I can." _Laurathought, as started to tear up. She didn't even know that Joe had removed the kettle from the burner, and was standing in front of her.

"Mom," he said, but she made no response. "Mom," again there was no response. "Mama," he said now. Laura's resolve crumbled, and she began to cry. Instantly Joe reached out and held his mother as she cried. It scared him to see his mother this shaken. She had always been so strong, coping with so much.

Every time his father would go out on patrol when he was still an officer, or work on a case, she always put up a brave front for them. Then when he and Frank had started taking cases she had just smiled and nodded, like it was nothing serious. Sure she had been scared before; he knew that the three Hardy men had given her their share of gray hair, but he could only remember one other time when he had seen her scared like this.

_It was early morning, a Saturday. Twelve-year-old Joe was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Thirteen-year-old Frank was standing in the entranceway between the kitchen and the hallway. His mother was on the phone, talking to the tenth person that he knew of._

_For the last week they had heard nothing from their father. They knew he was working on a case with the FBI. One of the killers he had put away, while working as a detective in New York had escaped, and was killing again. When his father stopped checking in, Joe had passed it off as him getting ready to close the case and thought little of it. _

_However, his mother had been getting more and more worried as the week went on. Joe didn't notice until Frank had pointed it out the day before. He had been feeling lazy and was waiting to do the dishes, with the idea that by putting them off someone else would do them. Frank had literally dragged him in to the Kitchen and made him start washing, while he dried._

_Joe had started to complain, but before he could Frank had said, "Don't you know how upset mom is? She's so worried about Dad; she doesn't need to worry about us too. Just for this week Joe, be extra helpful, ok? So mom doesn't have to do everything?" _

_Ever since Frank pointed it out, Joe had started to realize what was going on. His mother wasn't just worried; she was scared, and he was starting to get scared as well. This morning it seemed to have peaked, and she had been trying desperately to get a hold of Fenton even before Frank woke up._

_When Joe asked her what was wrong, why she was so worried, she had responded "Woman's intuition sweetie." Now he watched as she tried hanging up the phone, shaking so bad that she couldn't even get it on its cradle. _

_Frank had stepped up instantly, taking the phone and hanging it up. "Mom?" he took her hands in his and tried to look her in the eyes, which was fairly easy since he was almost the same height as her. "Mom?" She was shaking, her face displaying emotions that Joe had never seen on it before, and it scared him, badly._

_Frank seemed to know instantly what was wrong, and Joe knew it was bad because he could see the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. "He's been shot, Frank. He's been…" she started to cry, and Frank pulled her into a hug._

"_Mama, it's going to be alright. It's going to be fine."_

"God, look at me," Laura said, wiping her eyes. "I'm a mess," she had pulled herself together now and was now looking in a cabinet for a mug. "Would you like some tea Joe, or something to eat?"

"No mom, I was just on my way out," he said, watching her closely.

She paused in mid motion as she registered what he said. "Be careful Joe. I," she took a deep breath and choked out her next words. "I think they're going to kill him Joe. I feel like he's going to die."

Again Joe hugged her as she started to cry. "I'm going to find him before they get the chance. I'll find him mom, and I won't let him die."

Laura looked into the eyes of her baby; they were so determined, so sure, and so afraid. They were filled with knowledge of the world that most boys his age didn't have. "When did you get so old?" she asked brushing his hair back. "I know you'll find him Joe. I know. Go, and be careful."


	12. Chapter 12

Joe climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. "Everything alright Joe?" Biff asked, eyeing him courteously.

"Yeah. Just touching base. So, we're going to head out to Bayport Farmlands, it's about two hours north from here," Joe said looking at the map he had printed out.

"Great," mumbled Biff.

* * *

"Alright then, now that we are all situated," said Jimmy Kolplay, as Jake, Mike, Slim and Shorty all gathered in the computer room. "Slim, Shorty, you know your parts, so I will just leave it to you. Now, Mike, you make your living off of breaking and entering, and steeling what you can, correct?"

"For the most part, yeah," Mike said, keeping an eye on everyone.

"How many banks have you broken into? Not just robbed, but broken into?" Jimmy asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Ten; nine were successful."

"And these successes, they were…?"

"All planned. Guess you could call them night jobs. We entered after hours and cracked the safe."

"Good, good, that's what we want. Today the Federal Reserve Bank of Bayport is closed, pending evaluation, whatever the hell that means. But that's not what I care about. What I care about is the fact that it's closed," Jimmy said, as he pulled a disk from his back pocket. "Now Jake, on this disk is everything we could find on the bank. Blue prints, guard shifts, security information, and stuff. I guess you probably already know what I'm going to say…."

"You want us to rob the bank. I get to crack the safe, while JR here gets to watch my back," Mike said unimpressed.

"Exactly. Think you could handle it?"

"It's not like you're asking me to steel the crown jewels," Mike stated sarcastically. "Just give me a minute to look at the blue prints, so I can see what kind of safe it is."

"That's fine, you'll have plenty of time to study it on your way to the compound."

* * *

The SUV pulled to a stop about a half a mile a way from the Kolplay's compound, and the four boys got out to stretch.

"So Joe, what's the plan? Are we just go up to the first person we see and go, 'hey have you seen where the buried any living teenagers? We think you made a mistake and got our friend instead,'" Biff asked. He was met by three glaring faces.

"No, actually I was thinking about taking you and throwing you over the fence," Joe said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you have?"

"Well, we could pose as lost, broken down, teenagers," Joe said. "Just go up there, knock on the door, and ask for help. Two of us stay here, with the car; we're going to have to pop a tire, and two off us go knocking."

"Yeah, but how will that help us?" Phil asked.

"Well, it'll give us a chance to look around the complex. See if there is any place they could have buried someone. It'll also give us a chance to talk to a few people. Some of them are just there because they get money, but a few of them have to know what's going on," Joe answered.

"Hmm, sounds like a plan. But you're paying for the tire if we have to get towed," Biff said.

Thirty minutes later, Joe and Chet were arriving at the front gates of a camp, with a sign that read, 'Good Old Times Camping-fun for family and friends.' "Oh yeah, learn how to become fanatics, and go on murdering rampages just like your dad used to," Joe mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Joe, wait up!" Chet said, slightly breathless.

"Sorry Chet," Joe said as he stopped to wait for him.

"Man, that's a long walk. This it?" Chet said coming up to him.

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with," Chet said while he pushed the gate open.

The two friends walked in and up the path past friendly looking cabins, and families playing in the warm summer afternoon. A few people gave them curious looks, to which they only smiled and nodded to. Before long, Joe found a cabin that looked like it was an information center, or an office, and thought he'd give it a try. Joe knocked on the green door and waited.

Before too, long there was an answer. An elderly woman opened the door, "Hello?" she said very sweetly, eyeing the two boys, "Oh you two look plum worn out, come in here and I'll fix you something to drink," she said, ushering them in.

"Thank you ma'am," Chet said as he and Joe walked in. They're instincts had been right; the cabin was an office, and a general store. There was a counter with hiking maps and pamphlets; shelves that displayed different clothes, boxed goods, and other assorted camping needs. The woman guided the boys to a set of chairs behind the counter, "Now you boys wait here, and I'll go fetch some water."

The boys did as told, and the woman disappeared into a back room. She reappeared moments later with two cold bottles of water, and two men. One was an old, gruff looking man, and the other was a younger version of the latter.

"This is my husband, Gus, and out son JR. My name's Rosemary," she said as she handed the boys the water.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Rosemary," Joe said, while he and Chet took long drinks.

"It's a hot day out theres. You boys want to tell me why yous walking around in it, 'specially out here?" Gus barked.

"Oh hush Gus. Let the boys catch their breaths. You two just take your time, Gus can wait," Rosemary said, motherly.

"Um, yes sir. See, my friends and I are on our way to go camping, and we took the wrong exit. Well, we were just about to turn around and head back, only our car got a flat," Joe fibbed.

"I see. Well, do you have a spare?" Gus asked.

"Gus, do you think they'd be walking in if they had one?" Rosemary said, turning to the boys. "Don't you two fret none. We'll be happy to give you a tire, and I'll send JR along with you, so you don't have to walk."

"Thank you ma'am," Chet said.

"Yes, thank you. Um, if you don't mind my asking ma'am, is there a place where I can wash up?" Joe asked.

"Sure, there's a bath house just out there, to your left, next to all the cabins."

"Thank you," Joe said, and excused himself.

* * *

Mike had been walking around the 'friendly' part of the Kolplay's complex. He had about forty minutes before he had to put Jimmy's plan into action, and he was trying to calm his nerves before he left.

It wasn't the job that was making him shake, he was never afraid of a job. He had just seen the latest tape they had made of Frank Hardy. 'The poor kid, they're never going to find him in time. God, there has to be something I can do! I don't want a murder wrap, and sure as hell not if it's Hardy's boy,' Mike thought, and tried to shake the feeling that Jake was only four years older then Frank.

Mike decided to head to the General store, where he knew Rosemary would be, so he could talk to her a little. He loved Rosemary, he had met her just this morning, but she had instantly become a friend. She was just so friendly.

Mike was almost there, when he saw two boys heading in that direction. He recognized the blond haired boy, and an idea started to form in his head. He made sure that they were going to the General store, knowing that if they enter they'd be there for a good twenty minutes at the least.

He ran to the other side of the complex, the Nazi side, and in to a building where they kept most of their computers and video equipment. Making sure that no one was paying attention, he quietly slipped in.

He walked over to the editing equipment where he had seen them making the video. They had edited it down to about five minutes, catching on to the code that Frank had tried to sneak past them. However the original had been left in the VCR; very carelessly of them.

Mike took the tape, and quickly ran back to the General store. He was just in time to see the blond haired boy leaving. Mike started to follow him, careful not to catch anyone's eyes. At first it looked like he was heading to the bathhouses by the cabins, but then he cut to the left and started to head away from the cabins altogether.

Mike cursed under his breath, knowing exactly where the boy was heading to, and knowing exactly what would happen if he got there. He took a deep breath and ran to catch the boy, coming up behind him and grabbing him around the middle, with one hand over his mouth.

He dragged the now struggling boy into the shadows of a cluster of trees. "Now just hold up, stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you; I actually want to help you. Now I'm going to let you go, so don't make a sound. There isn't anybody around here who will want to help you, not after the ones who run this place tell them who you are."

Mike released Joe, and Joe spun to face Mike.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Joe demanded.

"That's not important. What is is that I want you to know I have nothing to do with what they're doing to Frank. I wanted no part of this."

Joe felt his blood go cold at the mention of his brother. "What do you know about it?"

"Only what they tell me. Look I don't have a lot of time. Here's something that's going to help you. Your brother's not here and I don't know exactly where he is. I can't tell you, but this might help. Good luck," and with that Mike darted, leaving a bewildered Joe holding a VHS.

* * *

Ya know, i'm starting to think ya all stopped reading. I mean, i haven't gotten any reviwes... maybe i should just stop writing?


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok, you convinced me, I'll keep writing. It's only got a few more chapters anyway.

* * *

Joe stared at the disappearing man for a few seconds, and then hid the VHS he'd been given in his back pocket, making sure it was covered by his t-shirt, and quickly jogged back to the general store. Rosemary was busy talking up Chet, telling him about her 'grandbaby' and daughter's family. Chet, for his part, was making polite 'owws' and 'ahhs'. Joe smiled as he saw his friend's expression, however his smile faltered when he noticed Gus and JR weren't in the room.

"Sorry I took so long," Joe said as he walked back in.

"No problem, Hon. I just sent Gus and JR to get the tire and the jeep; they should be back in a few minutes. Now, I've been telling your friend here all about my family, and I want to hear about yours," Rosemary said as she guided a reluctant Joe to a seat next to her.

* * *

"Fenton, where the hell are the boys?" Ezra said as he entered Fenton's office, where Fenton was reviewing the VHS that had been given to Joe. 

"Hello Ezra," Fenton responded, in a tired sigh of a voice. He stopped the VHS and turned off the TV.

"Fenton, I haven't seen or heard from Joe. Laura said that he left almost three hours ago with his friends, and I've checked, they haven't been heard from him either. So that leads me to two possible conclusions, and since the Kolplays didn't take Joe when they obviously had a chance to, well…."

"I know, I know, you just keep thinking that," Fenton said.

"You knew they were out there in the hallway listening, and you spoke extra loudly so Joe could hear, and so he went to the Kolplays' compound."

"Well I did say that I wouldn't set foot in the compound," Fenton said with a small smile.

"I don't understand you Fenton. You have one son who is in mortal danger, and you send the other one out to the lion's den! What are you thinking!"

"That Joe is seventeen years old, and he has solved half the number of cases that I have had in my whole career. I also know that Frank has less than, what is it, ten hours to live? We can't just sit here and wait for legality."

"You do realize that, anything he gets, any evidence, could be argued as hear say, or wrongfully obtained?"

"Hmmm, but knowing the Kolplays, nothing that wouldn't be circumstantial will be at their compound anyway."

"Then why send him?"

"Two reasons: it'll give him something to do, and while he's working on finding Frank, we can work on the Kolplay's real angle," Fenton said.

"Real angle? What are you talking about?"

"Well, think about it. I've gone over that tape enough to give me vivid nightmares for the rest of my life. Hell once was enough to do that. But there is no ransom demand, no 'I'm going to make you pay for such and such.' There is no reason given for the abduction."

"It could be revenge. It could be just a thrill thing, you know, pull one over on the great Fenton Hardy."

"Hmm…no I don't think so. There's no sign of torture. I mean, yes, you can see that they beat him, but there's no torture. If it was a thrill thing, then they'd want to hurt him, and they'd get off on inflecting as much pain as they could. If it was to get to me, then they would still torture him."

Ezra was a little put off by the seemingly unattached way that Fenton was speaking, but then he figured it would be the only way for him to solve the case. "But aren't they torturing him? I mean, being buried alive isn't exactly high on my wish list."

"Yes, they are. But I still think that they would have hurt him more. I mean, if you really wanted to make a parent suffer, wouldn't you not only send them a picture of their son buried, but also being beaten?"

Ezra had to agree, but he wasn't through arguing, "Yes, but you're working on trying to arrest Kolplay, aren't you? I mean a missing person's case. Maybe he's trying to get you off his back."

"Then why not send threats or warnings? Why not tell us that in his messages instead of playing this morbid game?"

"Alright Fenton, I give up. What do you think they're doing?"

"I think that the Kolplays are planning an attack. I think that they are up to something, and I think that Frank's kidnapping is a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes, think about it. Frank is my son, which means that I'll stop everything to look for him. You are one of my closest friends, which means that you're going to help, which means police man power."

"Which means less attention on everything else," Ezra said, catching on.

"Right, so I did some checking," Fenton said as he turned to his computer. "There are a few options: one, the Mayor has an address later this evening. However, I doubt that this is their target. What interest do they have in city politics? And since the address is from his office, and is being broadcasted…"

"No big boom," Ezra said.

"You could say that. The second option is the Zoo's annual birthday party. An attack there would have a big impact. It's a family event, full of little children. It would be right up their ally."

"The third option?"

"The Federal Reserve Bank of Bayport is taking inventory today, which means no one will be there to interrupt any burglaries, except for the guards and possibly a few bank managers."

"I'll get officers to those two locations. We'll keep them low profile just in case," Ezra said, trusting his friend's hunch.

"One more thing, Ezra. Can we keep this between just you, me, and Con?"

"Why?"

"I'm not trusting your officer Reynolds. There's just something that isn't right."

"Hmm. He's new, but he's a good detective. What about Jesse?"

"Yeah I know I'm just being paranoid. Just humor an old man, ok?"

"Oh yeah, so paranoid that you send Joe to go and hunt for clues..." Fenton sighed and leaned back into his chair, preparing for another long lecture about letting his boys work on cases.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Joe had returned to the general store, JR had taken Chet and him back to the others and helped change the tire. Then he was gone. The others, now in the SUV, started questioning Joe and Chet. 

"What happened? Did you guys learn anything?" Phil asked eagerly.

"Yes, actually," Joe said, handing him the VHS. Joe quickly told the others about his encounter with the man, and finished with "…And I saw this camp. It looked like a training camp of some kind. Totally opposite the family friendly image."

"And where were you Chet?" Biff asked, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I was…I was…." Chet started, slightly blushing.

"Surviving Rosemary, a nice woman who loves to talk," Joe said coming to Chet's defense.

"I see. The distraction as always," Biff continued to tease.

Chet blushed, and sunk in his seat a little, causing the others to laugh. For a few minutes they forgot about Frank.

* * *

Frank lay in his coffin. He had given up on trying to get out or trying telling anyone where he is. He had just about given up completely. His head and his hand pounded in time with each other. His back was sore and stiff from the constant pressure, and his muscles ached from the lack of movement. The air was hot and stuffy, and it felt like it was being sucked out of him. Then there was the coppery tasting substance and the mucus that kept dripping back into his throat, which caused him to cough. 

Frank felt himself weakening. He could feel his chest getting tighter and his head getting fuzzier. 'I'm going to die. This is it, after everything that I've lived through, I'm going to die.'


	14. Chapter 14

Outside of Fenton's office stood a man, who listened intently to what was being said. When the conversation was over, he cursed under his breath and pulled out his cell. Heading for the backyard, he passed through the house with out second glances or questions.

"Kolplay… Yeah it's me… Listen we have a problem. Hardy's catching on…. yeah I've tried to…its not that easy! I know what our job is! If it wasn't for our plan Hardy would have caught on long ago! Alright…you're right…I'll see what I can do, but are you sure…right, I understand. We'll do what we can."

* * *

Jimmy hung up, anger etched on his face. "What's up?" Jake asked, as he spared a glance at the two men in the room with him. Jimmy sneered at him, then turned and whispered something to the other man, who quickly left. Jimmy then turned back to Jake.

"There is a problem, however we had foreseen this. All I need you to do is confuse Bayport's finest."

"I can do that," Jake said as he got to work.

* * *

The boys pulled into the Hardy's drive about two hours later. They were greeted by the angry face of detective Reynolds.

"Where have you four been?" he yelled at them as they got out. "Do you understand what's going on? Do you realize how much danger you guys are in?"

The boys hung their heads slightly, but only for a moment before they all started to talk eagerly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down fellas! What are you talking about?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "We don't have time. Look, why don't we get everyone together and we'll explain then ok?"

A few minuets later Collin, Fenton, Reynolds, Jesse, and Con, had joined the boys in Fenton's office. The boys quickly explained what they had been doing while they were gone. Then Joe turned on the tape that he had been given, and they all watched in silence.

_Frank groaned and rolled his head from side to side. He coughed._

"_Great, just fucking great," Frank said with a bitter laugh, "This damn box won't have to suffocate me, I'm going to drown in my own blood." Frank started to cough again._

When nothing happened for a while Joe fast-forwarded, biting his lip to keep from crying. Listening to Frank and seeing him like this was the worst part about the whole thing. Frank was always the calm one, the one who didn't freak out. But now, when he was in the coffin, he just seemed so…so…freaked. 'Guess I would be too. Locked in a box, underground. All my air running out, being powerless to stop it…' Joe shuddered and stopped fast forwarding. Frank was moving again.

"…_Then I went to the Juke Box, yeah, yeah that's…"_

Joe rewound it some.

"_Callie and I went out for dinner. Then I dropped her off, it was about nine, she had to go to her grandmother's, for a party I think. She's going to call me when she gets home tonight. Then I went to the Juke Box, yeah, yeah that's right. Joe's CD, My Chemical Romance, he's going to crack up when he sees it. Then I started heading out to the van, I got hit in the head I think…."_

_Frank arched his back the best he could. "My head still hurts. The storage shed or closet, it was freezing…Camp Sunshine meets Hitler, such a wonderful place, this world that you live in, with a deceptive face. It's got lots of cabins, all pretty with white lace, one side for people, the other for your evil." Frank half sang, half spoke. "They take you on a long drive, then thirty minutes of unpaved hell. The men they all beat you, the women all smile, and when you're no good, they bury you with no style," Frank choked slightly, his voice drifted slowly into a coughing fit._

Again Joe fast-forward, but all he could see was Frank trying to push open the coffin, weakening with each attempt.

It made Joe sick to watch, but there was a spark of hope…"Dad, did he just give us a time line and a location?"

"Not an exact location, but yes, I think he did," Fenton said.

"What? What do you mean?" Reynolds asked.

"Frank wasn't just singing, he was trying to tell us where he was with out letting them know," Fenton said, eyeing the detective.

"I don't…" Reynolds said, still confused.

"Well, Frank said that he was kept in a storage room, in some kind of camp ground. From what Joe tells me, the Kolplay's camp. Then they drove him at least thirty minutes, where the beat him and then buried him," Fenton said with more than a hint of anger.

"You know this for sure?" Reynolds asked.

"It was all in the tape," Fenton said, nodding his head.

Reynolds looked as if he was about to ask another question, when the chief's cell went off.

"Collin…What? When? Alright, we're on our way," Ezra hung up, and looked at the others in the room. "There was a call about some explosions outside of town. We need to be going, this is going to take a while," Collin said as he locked eyes with Fenton. Both shared the same thought, 'diversion.' But what could they do?

After the officers had left, and Jesse as well, Fenton decide to catch the boys up on what he and Ezra were discussing.

"Sounds about right, at least it makes sense," Joe said when he was done.

"So the Kolplays see you as the bigger threat, and want to make sure you're taken care of," Phil summed up.

"Hmm…Frank was taken at about eight or nine last night," Fenton started.

"Nine, the Juke Box closes at nine," Chet piped in.

"They knocked him out, and then took him to the Kolplay's camp, than dragged him off some other place to bury him," Joe said.

"With their first message he was at the camp," Fenton began and catching Joe's gaze added, "Ezra had his lab guys go over it. They heard kids in the background. Then they took him someplace else. According to Frank, it was thirty minutes away. Then they buried him. They told us he had fourteen hours, but I'm guessing that he probably had thirteen by the time we got the tape. It takes two hours to get to the camp, you spend an hour there, two back, and two hours back up."

"Frank has six hours left," Joe said. "We have six hours to find him before he dies."

* * *

It's getting ther, closer and closer. Won't be long now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Alright, first i want to say sorry for taking so long. I kind need to work out a few things before i could post. Second, my editor is on vacation, he needed it after reading some of my latest work. Meh. so i know that there's going to be big mistakes, and i'm sorry. But hey, think about it this way, i could have made you wait for another two weeks.

* * *

Hot.

Heavy.

Thin.

That was what Frank thought of the air inside his hell. With each breath he could feel it, each in take told him, death was closer. His time was running out.

* * *

Mike pulled up in front of the bank and waited. Jake had told to him to hang low for a moment, which was just as well because he could see the patrol cars outside the bank. It didn't take experience to tell you that could mess up your whole plain. 

"How we doing Jake?" he asked after a few moments.

"Alright, give it five and then say goodbye. One explosion coming your way," Jake said, his voice coming from an earpiece provide by the Kolplays. As much as Mike hated them, he had to admit, they had some pretty cool toys.

"Very nice, you're such a poet. Now, would you mine telling me what you mean."

"Um…yeah...sorry…ok, here's the deal. I just made it look like there was an explosion at an old mill, one of those tourist things, and soon every officer and emergency worker is going to be heading nine miles out of town."

Mike flinched as the patrol car by the bank turned on its siren and sped off. "Brilliant," he said, then sighed. "Alright, hold your ears folks, it's show time."

* * *

Fenton was restless. He wanted to go with Joe and the boys to find Frank, but he knew he was needed hear, especially now that Ezra and the rest of the Bayport Police Department was rushing off to some diversion or something else. 

It now fell on him to stake out the two possible locations for the Kolplays to hit. Though, he still wasn't a hundred percent sure that this was what the Kolplays had in mind, or what they were going to do. He highly doubted that they would rob a bank. Murders they where, crooks they were not. But it was something.

He decided that he couldn't trust Jesse; he had no real reason just a gut feeling, so he called his long time friend Sam Radley (Remember him?). After filling Sam in on the days events, he agreed to help. They both agreed that Sam should cover the Zoo, the more likely of the two spots to be attacked, since it was a good bet that no one in the Kolplay's family would recognize him.

'I pray to God this works.'

No really I do, cause I think I'm messing up on the whole time line, and then there's that pesky bit about bringing the thing together…man this better work.

* * *

Joe and the others pulled up at the turn off to the Kolplay's campground. Joe and Biff were in his SUV, while Chet and Phil were in his beat up car, 'Queen.' The idea was to split up into teams of two and spread out. 

"Alright guys," Joe said pulling out a map as they all gathered around. There are five possible turn offs that we can check form here that fit Frank's clue. Biff, I want you and Phil to take these two, spend no more then forty minuets on each. Chet and I will take the last three. Look for any unpaved turn offs. It's a long shot, but it's all we have."

"How long do you think we have," Phil asked. The others gave him a curios look. "I mean I know that your dad told us by the time we got back up here we'd have six, but…."

"But does that count all the planning time and stuff?" Joe said nodding.

"I'm guessing that we have three hours to work in safely. Four hours is pushing it, and five hours…" Joe trailed off, he didn't need to say what they were all thinking.

"Alright, then lets stop wasting time. Everyone got their cell and talkies?" Biff asked, breaking the tension that was building.

"Yeah, lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

Mike had been thinking a lot about this whole deal. About what the Kolplays wanted, why they wanted chemicals and money and a kid who's only flaw was being the son of a detective. And he came to the conclusion that he wanted out. So here he was, standing at the Federal Reserve Bank of Bayport, getting ready to break in disguised as guard. His back up out back, one inside man heading his way.

"Hey Jake, I've been thinking…" Mike said into his earpiece as he waited for the guard to buss them in.

"That could be dangerous for your health brother," Jake cracked, but really was telling him that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, funny. I've seen this before, this kind isn't really a safe, you know what I mean? More like an armory. I think I need to pull a loop-to-loop. What do you think?"

"I think I agree. But just remember this type of thing is always more problems then it looks."

"But if you call on an old friend for advice, maybe even help."

"You want Dick?"

"Yeah, he needs the work, help his son you know?"

"Yeah. Want to talk to him now?"

"No time, I just need him on the line."

"You're early," Barked the bank guard as he opened the door to let the three in.

* * *

Jake sat in the computer room a little uneasy. Jimmy Kolplay was hovering over him, watching the action. Jake had hacked into the security system and taped into the security cameras. From what Jake could tell there were ten armed guards and five employs spread out in the bank. Not only that, but he wasn't exactly sure if he had killed all the alarms, the plans he had to go on of the security system was a year old.

On top of that, the conversation he had just had with Mike indicted that Mike wanted out. Not just out, but he wanted to do a full turn on the Kolplays and give them up. It was up to him to get Hardy to the bank now.

"What is your brother talking about?" Jimmy asked, glaring at Jake.

"Oh, the safe, when he looked at it's set up he noticed it wasn't one of them old Federal safes," Jake said flustered.

"What's a loop-to-loop?" Slim barked from behind them.

"A pattern he uses to lay out the explosives. He loops it around the safe or something. I don't know exactly, Dick does. He's the one who taught it to him. Right now Mike needs him to help."

"Why? I thought your brother was an export," Slim growled.

"Yeah, but loop-to-loops are new to him. Well, kind of. He's never done it solo before," Jake said, starting to get worried. If he couldn't convince them that he needed to call 'Dick', then things were going to get really ugly.

"Can this friend be trusted?" Jimmy asked.

"Awe, Jim, you anit going to let him call this guy. I anit never heard of a loop-to-loop in my life, I think it's all a bunch of bullshit." Slim started.

"If it gets this damn job done, then yes I am! We've come to far to have it ruin now! Can this guy be trusted?" Jimmy snapped.

"If he turns Mike in, he'd have to turn himself in. We'll pay for him," Jake said, breathing a silent sigh of relief, knowing he'd won.

"Call him."

* * *

Fenton was on his was to the Federal Reserve Bank, about a twenty minuet drive from his home, when his cell went off.

"Hello?" he said, on guard, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Dick! Long time, no call, how you doing man?"

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number…" Fenton started.

"Hey come on, don't joke around. It's me, Jake Williams. Hey listen; my bro and I got these real big fishes on the line. Big job, my bro needs your help, I'm patching him through right now."

"Oh-kay…" Fenton said, slightly confused.

"Hey Dick, you there?" This time Fenton recognized the voice right away.

"Yeah Mike, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Look man, I'm doing this bank job, see and I got this safe that isn't vary safe. I mean it's going to take a lot to crack it. What I need is your help with pulling off a loop-to-loop. I mean, can you tell me my options?" Mike said calmly, like he was talking about a day trip and not double-crossing a most violent cult.

"Yeah, you could give up, but that's never happens. Lets see, what you using?"

"C-4, what else?"

"Use it around. Make sure it spreads. Tell the others to keep away from you, could be dangerous. You want me there?"

"Nah, it's a federal bank, one of those old places. You always said it's best not to have to many people. I remember the lat time we worked together," Mike said then ended the call.

Fenton sighed and shook his head and called Sam first. "Hey Sam, it's me. I just got a tip, I need you to head to the bank…right, thank you…No, I'll call Ezra," Fenton hung up, then quickly dilled Ezra.

"Ezra, I was right. This is all a big distraction; I just got some information from a guy on the inside. The Kolplays are robbing the bank…right, I won't make a move until you get there."

* * *

Chet and Joe had been driving on their first road for a half hour, and had seen no sign off a turn off.

"What do you think Joe?" Chet asked as he checked the time. There was no hiding his anxiety and Joe couldn't blame him.

"Give it five more minuets, then head back to the cross road," Joe said. He didn't know why he was pushing for this road, didn't know why he felt that this was the place. It was such a long shot. There was no way they could cover the area with the time they had by car. All signs pointed to Frank dying and never being found. Joe knew that the chances of finding him were nothing, especially on the first rode that they were trying.

Joe didn't care. How many times had he been told by his father and Frank when all else fails, you got no clues, no witnesses, your instinct is just as good. Joe's instinct had picked this road. His instinct was telling him to keep going. He just hope it was right.

Frank coughed, and he couldn't stop. The metallic taste of copper was still dripping in his throat. 'Where is it coming from, the blood? My nose? How long has it been bleeding?' Frank thought as his head was starting to spin.

'I wonder if you're in complete darkness can you see the roof spinning?' Frank thought, his eyes stating to get heavy.

'No, can't sleep. Not yet, have to wake up,' Frank told himself, but it was no use. His eyes were so heavy, and his head was being really funny. 'Maybe a few minuets would be alright. Just a few minuets….'


	17. Chapter 17

'Just a few more minuets and we'll be there. Just a few more minuets and we'll find the place. We'll find it, Frank will be fine and we'll get him home where mom can look after him…' Joe kept saying to himself, but as they drove on his faith was slowly fading. The road was endless, straight and paved. Nothing like Frank had described.

"Joe?" Chet called, interrupting Joe's thoughts.

"Yeah Chet?" Joe asked slightly annoyed. He had been dreaming that he and Frank were playing one on one when Chet's voice had broken through.

"Is that a turn off?"

Joe shot up and looked where Chet was pointing. There was indeed a turn off, and Joe's gut was flipping again. "Turn here Chet, I'm going to call the others. I think this is it."

"How can you be sure Joe? I mean are you sure? There's a lot of space to cover…" Chet asked.

"I'm sure Chet. My guts telling me it's here. We only have two hours man, better make a move."

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and followed the inside man through the bank to the back door. The plan was that the inside guy would open the door, let the others in, and take over the bank. Jack would head straight for the vault and began to work it.

There were three guys outside, one short and beefy, and two guys who looked like professional bouncers. They were all armed to the teeth with assault riffles and automatics. They walked right in, like they were heading to a meeting instead of robbing a bank.

"There are four guards up there in the front, they'll be here soon cause of the cameras. Better hurry," the inside guy said.

"Did you cut the phone line like we asked?" The short man asked.

"Yeah. When am I going to get paid?" The inside man asked.

The Short guy gave him a smile and turned to one of the bouncer type guys, "Roy, pay the man."

'Roy,' pointed his automatic at the inside guy and fire with out a second thought. The man stood stunned for a second, his eyes wide with horror. Mike watched, his own body frozen in horror as he watched the man's eyes glaze over and then collapsed.

"Roy, you and Jim take the front, get control of everyone. You," the short guy said to Mike, "follow me."

* * *

Fenton pulled into a parking spot a block away from the bank. In his head he was formulating a course of action. Sam would arrive first since he was closer. When he got here Fenton would move to the back of the bank while Sam played his eyes at the front. Sam would also let Fenton know when the police arrived.

It was a simple plan, watch the exit and stay put, but under the circumstances it was the best that could be done. He knew that they were already inside; he knew that the bank was going to be robbed. He had no idea why the bank was the Kolplay's target. He did know that whatever the reason why, they deiced that the best way to keep him from finding out would be to kidnap and torture his son. For this, the Kolplays would pay.

* * *

Joe and Chet followed the unpaved path until they could see a clearing and a farmhouse.

"Chet, pull over. Hide your car, we don't want to be seen," Joe directed.

"Right," Chet did as he was told and pulled into a small grove of trees. The two boys got out and while Chet contacted Biff and Phil, Joe looked around the area. From what he could see, the farm set up was mostly the same, except there was no family friendly area. There were two armed guards walking the gate, and from what Joe could see another two up closer to the house.

A twig snapped behind him, and a moment latter Chet joined him "They'll be here in forty minuets. What's it look like?"

"There are four guards, two by the gate, two close to the house. My guess is that they have people positioned inside the house. Another base of operations or something. Frank could probably have told us what for. Anyway, I doubt that they will have Frank anywhere near the house. My guess is that he's probably in the back fields."

"How do you know? I mean, why do you think?" Chet asked, "I mean if they wanted to insure that nothing was disturbed wouldn't they want to keep it as close as possible?"

"Yeah, but the Kolplays are always under suspension, if a police officer or sheriffs show up, well it would be hard to explain."

"Yeah, but it's under ground," Chet said, still confused.

"Yeah, but they're videotaping," Joe responded.

"Right…forgot about that…uhh…" Chet said, blushing. The truth was he hadn't really forgotten. He just didn't want to remember seeing one of his best friend so scared, especially one of the Hardy's. Frank and Joe were always so strong, brave, and at least Frank was always calm and collected. Watching him freaking out, it was sickening, like watching an idle crumble. "_Great, just fucking great," Frank said with a bitter laugh, "This damn box won't have to suffocate me, I'm going to drown in my own blood." _Chet shock the words off, knowing that night after night they would hunt him.

"So what's the plan?" Chet asked.

"We're going to move through the trees, staying as close as we can until we reach the location where Frank is," Joe said.

"How will we know where it is?"

"I have no idea."


	18. Chapter 18

Fenton was following his plan; he was trying really hard too anyway. He hadn't gone near the door, which was hanging, open for the world to see. But when he hared the gun shot, when he hared the startled gasp come from the man only fourteen feet away, well he couldn't really be responsible for his actions could he?

I mean, as an officer in New York entrance into a building was justified when an officer thought someone was in need of assistance. Technically he was still an officer of the law, a privet detective on government contract. Technically he was still required to add any injured civilians when deemed necessary. Clearly a gunshot and a gasp from a suspected victim would be deemed necessary, and certainly a gunshot provided justification for him to enter a building.

"Sam," Fenton said into the mouthpiece of the walkie-talkies he had brought along, "shots fired, repeat, shots fired, someone's hurt. I'm going in."

* * *

Joe and Chet had been moving as silently and as fast as they could. They had thankfully gotten past the guards in the front and were making their way around the back of the house. Every few minuets, Joe would pause to take a head count and to a sweep of the area. Better not to get caught and be in need of rescuing if you're the rescuers.

Amazingly, despite the fact that there were six other guards on the other side of the farmhouse, the two boys ran into no trouble. "This is almost to easy," Joe said up loud as they neared a clearing in the patch of trees.

"Don't say that Joe, I hate it when you say that. Every time ether you or Frank says that when things are finally going our way, something happens," Chet whined behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Just stay down," Joe said as he scanned the area again.

The four guards he had seen before were now gathered in one spot by the porch and waiting for something. After a few seconds, four other guys came out and joined them, they talked for a while, then the old four went inside and the new four started to walk out in a patrol pattern. "Changing of the guards…" Joe mumbled to himself, but his voice froze when he got a good look at one of the guards. "Chet, whatever you do, don't move from here, understand?"

"What? What are you going to do?" Chet demeaned, to late though. Joe was off, trying to stay somewhat hidden but still following one of the guards.

"Fenton, are you insane? The Chief said stay put, besides those men are armed!" Sam snapped back. There was no answer. He tried again, "Fenton, do you copy?"

Again, there was no answer. "Damn it." Sam pulled out his cell and quickly dialed the chief.

"Chief Ezra Colling speaking."

"Chief, it's Sam, Fenton and I are stacking out the bank. Fenton just announced he hared gunshots and was going in. I have to say I hared something too, not close enough to be sure it was shots, but pretty sure. Anyway, I can't let him go in there alone, so…."

"No, I got it, hard headed, stubborn old fool, going to get himself killed, I'd rather have some one in there watching his back. I don't think he's thinking to clearly right now. Get in there and keep his head down. Be careful. God, you two are worse then those boys!"

Sam hung up on the chief's ranting and quickly made his way to the back of the bank. He paused at the door where Fenton had moments ago entered through, and waited. His waiting paid off, twenty seconds latter two heavily armed bank robbers passed by him. He waited for another twenty seconds, took a deep breath and entered the bank.

He came into a hallway. One end led into a waiting room while the other lead to a stair well. There were a few doors scattered about along the hall that marked privet offices and bathrooms, that was it. Sam took another step into the room and tripped over a body.

He looked down to see a dead man staring up at him, a guard. "Their inside man, guess he wasn't part of the cult," Sam mumbled to himself. "Wonder how the other guards made out."

"They're alive I think. I didn't hear any more shots, and I don't think they're using silencers," a voice came from off to the right.

Sam spun around, changing into a defensive stance, and found himself face to face with Fenton Hardy. "Don't do that," Sam snapped.

"Do what?" Fenton asked innocently.

"Give me a hart attack, I'm older then you, you know."

"Only in body," Fenton said.

"Where were you?"

"The bathroom, they'd already checked it and well, I needed a place to hide," Fenton said.

Sam looked at the hallway; there was only one bathroom on this side of the bank.

"So, is it true what they say?" Sam asked him, snickering.

"Is what true?"

"Do ladies keep their bathrooms neater?"

Fenton glared at Sam as he moved past him out to the waiting room. "First things first, let's check on the guys out front. The bad guys will be here a while, they can wait."

"Ezra's mad at you," Sam said as he followed Fenton down the hall.

"So what else is new?"

* * *

It was no easy task to follow this guy. Not only was Joe pretty much always in plan sight of anyone who'd care to look, but the guy was also fast. It took him five minuets just to catch up to the guy. But it was worth it.

After another ten minuets of following the guy, he finally turned onto a path that couldn't easily be seen from the house. Joe wasted no more time, as soon as the cost was clear he tackled the guy.

Briefly the man fought back, but Joe was better trained, more experienced, and pissed off to boat. After several blows to the stomach and jaw, the guy quickly became subdued.

"Anything at all to help, huh Roger? Anything you could do right? Like make us waste something odd hours digging through those God damn files before you gave us that fucking tape!" Joe hissed into the bearded, scared, face of Roger Martins, the owner of Pine Wood Lumber Company.

"I…I…" Roger started.

"Save it, I'm not interested in your bull shit. Your daughter in on it too? You get her to help keep us busy?"

"Helen's got no idea, I swear. She's got nothing to do with this!" Joe studied the guy, he wasn't lying. Helen wasn't a part of the Kolplay Cult, no there was to much shame in his eyes at the mention of her name for her to be a member.

"Right, let me tell you what you're going to do," Joe hissed at the man after a few minuets. "We're going to get my friends, who should be here by now, then you are going to lead me to where they're keeping my brother. Any questions?"

Roger shook his head.

"Good. Get up."

The two made their way quickly back to where Chet was hiding. Joe was surprised to find Biff and Phil there with him.

"What the hell?" Biff asked when he saw Roger.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Joe said.

"We called the police," Phil chimed in, "Told them that there was a fight going on and one of the guys was armed. Didn't think they'd believe us if we told them that we found where the Kolplays were keeping their latest kidnapped victim."

"No, did they tell you when they'd be here?" Joe asked.

"No, I gave the address and hung up. Figured they'd get here faster that way," Phil said.

"Right, sounds good. But that still leaves us with about 90 minuets to get to Frank. So start leading Roger," Joe said, shoving the man.

* * *

Two men sat on the Hardy porch, unnoticed by the occupants. There was no sign that they were out of place, no clue as to who they were, and what they were up to. To anyone passing by it was two men having a conversation. Two officers discussing the Hardy's latest case.

"So any sign of them?"

"Nope, the boys left almost two hours ago, so did the old man. Not a word to anyone where they were going. To tell you the truth I think they're on to something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, the old guy called for a privet meeting with the Brats, the Chief, and the cop, but nobody else. Then they all leave and he call up his dick friend. Talks to him for thirty minuets, then they go off half-baked. Anit hared from any of them since."

"Think they're on to us?"

"Don't think know, starting to."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well. The only one that anit's rushed off yet is sitting right here, all alone, except for us…"

* * *

Roger was a great hostage. He didn't fight, didn't make any smart-ass remarks, and did exactly what they told him to. He lead them, safely to the 'burial sight' and even when his companies were close enough to help him, he made no move to get their attention.

Guilty conscience maybe? Joe wasn't to sure. 'This is way to easy, this is all way to easy. I don't like it.'

"What's the plan Joe?" Biff asked looking at the camp in front of him, breaking into Joe's thoughts.

"There's four of us and two of them," Joe said, implying the old 'lets rush them and see where that gets us,' idea.

"They're armed, we're not. They could easily take us down or kill us," Phil said before the others had time to agree.

"Oh, yeah, that's right…Hmmmmmm…." Joe started. "What if we sent old Roger out first. Have him tell them that they're needed up at the house, that he'd stay with the equipment."

"That'll work, that is if Roger will do it," Phil said, looking at the man who was standing in between an egger Biff and a pissed off Joe.

"How bout it Roger? How guilty are you feeling? I mean, that boy that's buried out there's only eighteen, and he's dieing slowing. He's got what, seventy five minuets left to live?" Chet spoke up in a surprisingly awesome 'bad cop' voice.

"No, I'll do it, I'll get them out of the way," Roger said.

* * *

Fenton and Sam entered the waiting room to find four guards and three tellers all bond and gagged in the center of the room. No one appeared hurt, just shook up, to the great relief of the two detectives.

"Hey folks, you all just take it easy for a moment my partner and I should have you all free," Sam said in a calm voice.

Fenton and him went to work on the bonds and quickly freed the hostages.

"Want to tell me what happened here?" Fenton asked on of the guards.

"Only if you can tell me who you are and show some id," was the reply.

Both Fenton and Sam pulled out their 'badges,' as an award for their service to the community, the police department and city of Bayport awarded them with honorary detective shields. To the untrained eye they looked real, but to the trained eye the were fakes.

"I'm Fenton Hardy, this is Sam Radly, we're working with Chief Ezra on a case which just so happen to involve this bank."

The guard eyed the two suspiciously, but suspension gave into reason, if they were the bad guys, why'd they untie them?

"Four guys came in the side door, one shot Mickey, then took another guy down to the vault room. The other two took us all hostage. That's all we know," the guard said.

"Alright, is anybody hurt besides the dead guard?" Fenton asked, looking at everyone.

"No, just scared," answered one of the tellers, a young woman who looked like she was three months pregnant.

"Alright, do you know where they put your guns?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, took them with them," the guard answered.

"Figures. Here's what we need you to do, we need you to get as far away from here as you can, and on your way out to set off the alarm," Fenton said. The former hostages nodded, there'd be no argument from them. Once Fenton and Sam were sure that they were on their way to safety, they made their way to the other side of the hall.

"We need a plan before we go barging in there Fenton. They're armed and we're not, they got a pretty big advantage compared to ours," Sam said.

"Yup, but we got two things going for us. We're not suppose to be here, and they're new at this."


	19. Chapter 19

Roger cursed himself yet again for getting involved with the Kolplays. At the time, when he first met Jimmy, it had seemed like a good idea. These people shared the same views he did, they shared the same beliefs, but they went about it the wrong way. It wasn't until he was in to deep that he noticed how extreme they were. Now here he was, in the custody of four boys who were risking everything for their friend, bother and partner. Wasn't that one of his values?

Roger sighed, and walked up to Stan, the big barley looking tech who was watching the monitors. A quick glance at the screen showed the hostage…boy…Frank, was having hard time breathing. He was wheezing, coughing, and gagging. He looked out of it; moving his head from side to side weakly, covered in sweet, and a small stream of blood ran down his cheeks. Even though the imagine was bad, he could tell Frank was sick, running out of air and chocking on his own blood. He shivered.

"Hey Stan, how's it going?'

"Roger! What you doing out here?" Stan said, standing up and shaking Roger's hand.

"Oh I just came to talk….my shift ended and I was just wondering around," Roger said easily, sitting down in a vacant chair. He was surprised at how calm and easy he seemed to be, how naturally the words flowed from him, and prayed it wasn't just his imagination. A quick glance around reviled that Stan's partner was absent, and Roger felt a peg of fear.

"Hey, where's Bart?"

"Oh, he went to take a piss. He'll be back soon. So what's up with you? How's your girl?"

"Oh, nothing much, Helen's getting ready to fly out to see some school friends"

"That's nice. Who's she going to see?"

"Oh, a few girls, a Sarah Anderson and her sister Kim I think. Both nice girls, I believe I met them once," the two fell quite as Frank started to gag again. "So, how's he doing?" Roger asked.

"He'll be dead in another thirty minuets, forty at the most," Stan asked, with only a hint of guilt.

"Doesn't it bother you what's going on?"

"Not really. I mean, shame it's a kid but…." BAM! Stan never finished his thought as he slumped forward in his chair, unconscious.

Through out Roger's and Stan's conversation Joe, Biff, Chet, and Phil had been working their way towards them. Biff had reached Stan first and taken the liberty to introduce the back of Stan's neck to his fists.

"Chet, help Biff with this guy, he could wake up at any minuet. Phil…Phil…" Joe started, but Phil had moved from his position next to Chet to in front of the monitors. He stood there, still, and white as a ghost. "Phil?" Joe asked as he walked towards him, at the same time snapping Phil out of his trance.

The instant Phil noticed Joe heading his way he stepped in front of him and pulled and tried to push him back, "No Joe, you don't want to see…" but it was too late.

"Oh my God…Frank…" Joe couldn't swallow, he couldn't breath. He was so over come with emotion he almost fell. His first feeling was a relief, he had found Frank and he was still a live. But that was quickly replaced with fear and panic as he watched his brother struggle to breath.

"You boys don't have long, he's got forty minuets at the most, and there's one guy who's still not here," Roger said gently, breaking through to all the boys.

* * *

Frank tired to force himself to calm down again. He has just spent two minuets hacking up his lungs. His air was growing thinner, and his chest felt heavier. There was a steady stream of blood flowing down his throat that caused him to go into fits, making the air thinner and his head hurt more.

He no longer had the energy to move about, so the fever that he had been fighting had finally started to take control. He could feel the heat on his every pore, in his lungs, burning his head. Like a fire in a dried forest, it was consuming him.

He was dieing. He knew he was dieing.

"Come on Frank, Joe's only moments…" Frank broke out coughing and it took him longer to get control, "Joe's on his way…he'll be here soon…Just got to hold on…keep awake…just keep awake…."

Frank's eyes started to close as his mind started drifting off…his breathing became shallower and labored.

* * *

Fenton lead the way down the stairs. He could hear voices coming from the vault room; muffled sounds drifted his way through the newly opened doors. Every now and then he picked up a male voice, gruff sounding, like he'd smoked way too much in his life.

"How much longer this going to take?"

Then there'd be a muffled, "Hush, almost there," or "don't rush me," from another man that Fenton recognized as Mike Williams' voice.

As they approached the doorway to the vault room, Fenton felt something inside him. It wasn't really fear though he knew that he and Sam were un armed and out numbered, it was something more primitive then fear. It was almost like anger, but it went deeper then that. Here in this room were men who were a part of a group that was torturing his son, which in his primitive subconscious meant that they were also torturing his son. Hatred only scraped the surface.

"Fenton, what's the plan? We can't just go in there and say hands up," Sam said from behind him, snapping Fenton back into the rational man he was.

"Sure we can."

"Fenton…."

Fenton moved to the door way and yelled in his best police voice, "This is the Bayport Police, you have ten seconds to throw down your weapons and com out with your hands up!"

"Fenton have you gone fucking insane?" Sam hissed as he pushed himself next to the other door frame.

"Ten!" Fenton yelled then hissed back, "Just be ready."

"Nine!"

"If you get me killed…" Sam started.

"Eight!"

"I'm…"

"Seven!"

"To Kill…"

"Six! Five!"

"You…."

"Four! Three! Relax. Two! One!"


	20. Chapter 20

A new sense of dread filled Joe as he watched his brother on the screen. Frank was barely moving, the only signs of life coming from coughing fits. "Where's he buried?" Joe heard Biff ask, and saw that the big guy was awake. "Where is he!" Biff was losing his patients and Joe was afraid that he was going to hit the guy.

"Biff! Hang on man," Phil yelled, "This isn't a wireless set, we don't need him. All we have to do is trace the cord back to Frank."

Joe sighed with relief, "Chet, watch these guys, Biff, Phil grab the shovels from under the table. I'll start tracing the cord." Joe was off without waiting for a response. It took him only seconds to find the cord and he began to follow it and after about six feet the cord disappeared into the ground.

Joe dropped to his knees and began digging with his hands, trying to make sure that the cord wasn't just stuck. "Hey guys! Here! He's here!"

* * *

Soon Phil and Biff joined Joe in a rapid race to dig Frank out. Little did they know they were on borrowed time.

Jake was getting nervous. He hadn't heard anything from his brother and he had Kolplay hanging over him. "What's taking them so long? We should have heard from them by now," Kolplay barked.

"Uh huh…" Jake said, half paying attention to the ranting, as he was watching the security screens in front of him. "Uh, hey boss?"

"What!"

"Are those four kids suppose to be on the grounds?"

* * *

Fenton reached one and for a moment nothing happened. Then without warning a hail of bullets rained down on them. Both men flatten themselves against the wall, thinking very thin thoughts. When the bullets stopped, the orders began to fly.

"Hurry up with that safe! You, cheek the hallway! Let's move!"

Soon a man edged forward from the room, gun at ready. Behind him was another man, gun also at ready.

'Coming to confirm the kill?' Fenton thought as he saw the nervous men step forward. As soon as the first man cleared the door Fenton reached forward and grabbed him, using his momentum to slam him into the wall.

The other man stepped out to help his partner, but was met with Sam's fist and crumbled to the floor. Another hail of bullets rained down on the two detectives as the third armed man came rushing out of the room.

While Fenton and Sam had been fighting, Mike had gotten the safe open and the 'boss' had grabbed what he was after, about nine bags of paper money, and was now fleeing. Fenton and Sam reacted as any self-respecting unarmed detective would, and hit the dirt, letting the man pass. As soon as the guy hit the stairs Fenton was after him. He made it to the door just as Rambo was speeding away in a car that had been parked in the ally.

"Damn it!" Fenton shouted as he watched the man drive away, "Damn it!" Grudgingly Fenton headed back to where he had left Sam.

"Did you get him," Sam asked as he finished tying the two gunmen, though he could already guess the answer.

"Nope. You've been inside yet?" Fenton asked as he moved to the door

to look inside the safe room.

"Thought you could take care of that while I call in the Calvary."

"Make sure that the Calvary includes an EMS team," Fenton said. Sam looked up at Fenton confused, then followed his gaze. There in the middle of the floor laid Mike Williams, still and bleeding.

* * *

Laura always hated this part of being a detective's wife, the sitting around and waiting for news. Though she knew there was nothing she could do, she couldn't help but feel like she should be doing something. She always hated feeling useless, and right now that's exactly how she felt.

"Oh, I wished they'd hurry and tell me something….Damn it," Laura said as she knocked over her mug. She had been up in her room, trying to stay out of everyone's way, a little while ago she had made herself tea, but had barely touched it sense then. And she had now spilled half the mug all over her dresser. Quickly pulling some towel out of the bathroom she started to clean up the mess.

After most of the tea had been cleaned up, Laura started to take the mug down to the kitchen. She stopped halfway down the hall, when she heard voices drifting up from the landing.

"So what's the plain?"

"We grab her and run."

"That's it?"

"That's it. She's one woman, how hard can it be?"

"Yeah but shouldn't we wait to see if the kid dies first?"

"What! And wait for this place to be crawling with copes?"

"I don't know about this bro…."

"Look, we'll grab her, wait for news about the kid, then kill her if he lives, and let her go if he dies. Just don't let her see your face…."

Laura's hart began to race as she quickly back stepped.

'Just a woman, she thought, 'I'll show you who's just a woman….'

* * *

The three friends dug as if they had found gold, each boy was concentrating on their own spot. Biff was at one end, Phil the other and Joe in the middle. They had gone down about four feet when all at once their shovels hit something hard.

Kolplay cursed as he looked on the screen. "Damn it, how the hell they find us?" He started pacing back and forth, trying to think of something to do. After a moment he stopped his pacing and turned to Jake. "I want you to call the team, tell them to go to the fall out location. I'll take care of the boys…"

"And the cops?"

"What the hell?" Kolplay cursed in about four different ways as he shoved Jake aside. One of the cameras that they had set up down the rode showed that four police cursors were already on their way to the farm. "Damn it all this is all going to hell! Alright, sound the alarm, the stuff's already packed, thank god. On our way we'll take care of the kids."

* * *

Frank could hear something scraping the ground above him…it could have been shovels, or bugs…it didn't matter anymore.

His lungs burned, his chest ached, his mouth was full of blood…he had run out of air…he was done for. He felt his body convulse once…twice…the pressure in his hest felt like it was going to explode, his head started to throb in time to his rabid hart beet, blinding him. Then there was nothing. Frank let out his last lung full of air and laid still.

* * *

eeks! what ever shall happen to frank? hurry joe!hurry! who's writing this fic anyway...hehe...

i kind of busted up my hand, so for the next week or two i may not up date...hides in bomb shelter... i'm going to try though, but probably only this story since it's almost done. and once this one's done i can finish control...so enjoy and happy turkry.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on, come on…" Joe whispered over and over again as he, Biff, and Phil dug franticly to clear off the box below them. "Come on!"

Time had slowed down, as each armful of dirt seemed like it took a thousand of days to move. Fear, guilt, and concern ate away at the teens as they dug. Finally they had cleared enough dirt off the lid for it to be open. There was no hesitation on Joe's part as he started to pry off the lid. It was hard, as it had been nailed closed, but nothing had ever been able to hinder Joe Hardy for very long, and in seconds he had the lid off.

Though the boys were eager to get Frank out of his prison, they were not expecting what they saw. Frank's hand was swollen and discolored, his shirt was splattered with blood, and his face was bruised and swollen just like his hand only it was stand with blood. He was pale, like clouds, and completely motionless. Gingerly, Joe put his hands in the coffin and touched his bother's neck and chest.

"He has a pulse, but he's not breathing…."

* * *

Fenton watched as the EMTs took Mike away on a gurney, disappointment all over his face.

Sam was off in the background somewhere trying to smooth things over with Ezra. Fenton didn't really care if Ezra arrested him or not, Fenton had a sense of failure now. That he had failed Frank.

"Fenton! What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay put!" Ezra's voice boomed over the parking lot as officers were practically jumping out of his way.

Fenton sighed, "There was a man down at the door, I heard shoots fired. I went in…."

"Without a gun, without back up, without permission, or any idea of what was going on! What the hell were you thinking!"

"That those men in there took my son! My child! Beat him, forced him to make his own ransom note! That those people buried my baby alive!" Fenton explode.

There was a silence as Ezra took in the words. Fenton rarely lost his temper or showed signs of stress when on a case, so Ezra didn't know how badly shock up he was. "We'll get to him Fenton. We have two of them, we'll find him…"

"They're not going to wake up in time! It's too late!"

"Fenton? What are you talking about?"

"His times up Ezra…He ran out of time twenty minuets ago…" Fenton chocked out.

* * *

Laura quickly headed for Fenton's office, making sure that as she entered she left the door undisturbed. After dialing Fenton's cell phone on speaker, she crawled under his desk, hiding herself from view and waited.

Though Laura had set the volume as low as she could, the rings from the phone were deafening. Finally, after what seemed like forever she heard Fenton's voice. His voice sounded horsed, chocked, like he was upset, but Laura didn't have time to ponder why.

"What?" she heard him snap.

"Fenton…" Laura said as loud as she dared.

"Laura? Is that you? I can barely hear you…."

"I know, I know. I need you to listen, just listen…there are two men in the house that aren't welcomed…" Laura paused, she could hear the two men enter the hallway and opening doors.

"Fenton, listen to me, I think that they're trying to get me, and I don't have much time…I'm hidden as best as I can be, I need you to get here as soon as possible."

"I'll break the speed barrier, just stay down and be careful," Fenton said, sounding more frantic.

"And Fenton…" Laura said quickly before Fenton could hang up.

"Yes?"

"I love you…."

* * *

A hush fell over the boys as they took in what Joe said. The world seemed to slow to a crawl, and zoom out so all they saw was in blurry patches. Then the moment passed and the world went into over drive. The one thing that they all cared about was getting Frank back.

Joe and Biff dragged Frank as gently as they could out of the box and laid him next to the grave.

"Hey! Did you find him? Is he all right? How is?" Joe heard Chet calling from where he guarded the two men.

"Yeah Chet, we got him, but he's not breathing…" Joe heard call back, but he didn't hear Chet's reply.

The blood around Frank's noise and mouth were bothering Joe, and he opened his mouth.

"What is it?" Biff asked anxiously.

"I think his airway's blocked…I got to clean before I start CPR…" Joe said as he placed two fingers in Frank's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Biff asked.

"His throat's blocked by blood…I'm trying to make him…" before Joe could finish Frank started to gag, and in seconds he was vomiting. Joe and Biff quickly turned him on his side so he couldn't swallow the mucus and blood. "Vomit to clear the airway," Joe finished as he waited for Frank to stop.

The second Frank was done Joe felt his chest, "He's still not breathing, help me turn him over."

Biff helped roll Frank back over and pushed Frank's head back so Joe had a clear shot at his air way. Joe started the rescue breathing, keeping the rhyme steady. Fifth teen breaths, check for life, fifth teen again…finally after the fourth round Frank started to cough and move.

"Frank! Frank! Open your eyes Frank! Open your eyes!" Joe said as he started to shake Frank gently.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Frank started to open his eyes, instantly shutting them with a groan as the sun hit his eyes. "Joe…" he said weakly, his voice raw and sore from screaming and lack of water.

"Yeah, it's me…how you doing? Huh? You ok?" Joe spat out fast.

"Sss…slow down…ca…can't…understand…."

Joe laughed nervously, "Sorry…here let's get you up so we can…"

"Kill you."

* * *

Thank god for pain killers... 


	22. Chapter 22

Fenton raced home, breaking every speed law in the city, but this was ok because Ezra was sitting right next to him in the car.

"I love you…" Laura's last words kept running through his head.

"This can't be happening…" he whispered just loud enough for Ezra to hear him.

"It'll be alright Fenton, we'll get there in time, and Joe's a cleaver boy…."

"They're not suppose to attack my family…I'm not suppose to bring the bad guys home…."

"We'll get them Fenton, I swear. We'll be there in time, we'll get them…."

'I won't let them hurt you Laura. I swear that I'll get you…'

Laura replaced the phone and pulled herself further under the desk. She could hear the two men approaching the office and held her breath. The door to the office cricked opened, and Laura closed her eyes.

"What are you doing going in there?" a male's voice said, a baritone.

"I was just going to check the office…" another male's voice said, this time a tenor.

"Use your head kiddo," the baritone said, with a slight joking note to his voice. "If a person was hiding, they wouldn't leave the door open."

"Yeah you're right. Where do you think she's at?"

"The bed room. That's where Fenton left her. Besides, she doesn't know we're coming…" The two man headed down the hall, leaving a surprised Laura still hiding in the office.

She had recognized both the voices.

Fenton pulled to a stop about four houses up from his.

"Why are you stopping here?" Ezra asked.

"So they don't know we're coming," Fenton said as he jumped out of the car, quickly followed by Ezra. The two moved fast, knowing that the back up was only moments behind them.

Fenton reached his house first, and was about to go in when Ezra pulled him back.

"You're not going in there…" Ezra started.

"What do you mean I'm not going in there?" Fenton hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Let me finish," Ezra barked, "You are not going in there unarmed," Ezra finished and handed Fenton a gun.

"Ezra…" Fenton said confused.

"Relax, it's my back up, now are you going to open that door or not?"

Fenton smiled and shock his head; he pushed his front door open slowly, thankful that it didn't make a sound.

"Where do you think they are?" Ezra whispered.

"Upstairs, Laura said she was in the office."

The two made their way up the stairs. As they reached the landing, Fenton peered around the corner to get a glimpse of the hall way. The office door was open, but there was no sign of anyone there. Cautiously he continued down the hall, singling to Ezra that he was going into the office.

Bracing himself on the left side of the doorway, he glanced around, thankful that he had listened to Frank's suggestion to add the mirrors, for they allowed him to see the entirety of the room.

'Frank…' he thought as he glanced at the mirror, 'hang on son, Joe's on his way, and I'm here helping your mother...these two guys they'll be my ticket to finding you…just hang on,' Fenton took a deep breath as he entered the room.

"Laura," he whispered, he could hear Ezra behind him, standing guard by the door.

"Here Fenton," Laura said as she wiggled the chair to get his attention.

"Good, sty there, stay hidden" Fenton whispered with relief. "Which way they go?"

"Down the hall, to our room. Fenton…I recognized them, I hared them speak and I recognized them! It was Detective Reynolds and Jesse!"

* * *

Slowly, painfully slowly, Frank started to open his eyes, instantly shutting them with a groan as the sun hit his eyes. "Joe…" he said weakly, his voice raw and sore from screaming and lack of water.

"Yeah, it's me…how you doing? Huh? You ok?" Joe spat out fast.

"Sss…slow down…ca…can't…understand…."

Joe laughed nervously, "Sorry…here let's get you up so we can…"

"Kill you."

Joe spun around to be face to face with Jimmy Kolplay himself. Behind him he saw Phil, Biff, and Joe being restrained by several men, all armed. Behind them was a van, engine running and doors open, ready for a quick getaway.

There were little options for Joe except to raze his hands, but he didn't have to do it quietly.

"The Cops are on their way, you kill us they'll charge you for murder on top of kidnapping and torture," Joe hissed.

"Oh, I'm well aware that the police are coming. They're about ten minuets out, and there's no way that I'm stupid enough to get tangled up in a murder charge. But on the other hand, I can't just let you boys wonder around telling everyone what I supposedly did," Jimmy said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do?" Joe snapped.

"He's going to let you guys go, making sure that you know what _really_ happened, and to make sure you tell his side correctly he's going to keep me," Frank said gruffly as he tried to get his throat working correctly.

Joe looked at his brother, shock plain on his face. Frank was pale and beads of sweet dotted his brow line. Joe could see his brother shaking from illness as well as dehydration. He belonged in the hands of doctors not a mad man's.

"Frank…" he began, but was stopped by a shake of Frank's head.

"Very cleaver of you Frank, I see you are the smatter Hardy," Jimmy sneered.

This time it was Frank's turn to let his anger flare, "My brother and I are a team, and both quite capable of thinking."

Joe felt a rush of heat as he hared the praise his brother gave, but anger quickly replaced it as Kolplay reached out and slapped Frank, hard enough to knock Frank from his seated position to the dirt.

"Hey!" Joe shouted and lunged at Kolplay, but was quickly knocked to the ground.

"Joe!" Frank gasped out, as he pushed himself up, "It's alright, stay calm." Frank then addressed Kolplay, his voice taking on a harsher, more aggressive tone, "And you, you can push me around all you like but don't you dare raze your hand against my brother, or my friends."

"You're a very smart boy Frank Hardy, but you forgot one thing, I hold the power," Kolplay hissed.

"You think you hold the power," Frank hissed, slowly and shakily getting to his feet. "But you're wrong. I hold the power. You see Kolplay, I know more then they do, I know what you're planning. I had a little time to figure it out," frank said sarcastically as he nodded his head to the grave he'd just been saved from. "Now, you won't get your hands dirty, so you won't kill anyone, because even being here, even giving the order is enough to give you life and you know it. And you won't risk anyone ratting on you, but you won't kill them, and you can't take us all, too risky. You can't take any of them because they're a threat. But you can take me, I'm weak, less likely to fight, less likely to run, plus, I'm less likely to tell the police what I know."

Frank paused for a moment, letting his little speech sink in. After a few moments he spoke again.

"So you got a choice, you take me and let them go, UNHARMED, or I fight you every step and force you to ether kill me or hurt me, but ether way, you waste time, and get a new charge pilled on."

Kolplay glared at the youth in front of him, anger rising. He knew Frank was right, and that he had already wasted valued time. "Let them go, but keep your guns on them. You," Kolplay pointed at Frank, "Get."

Before Frank moved he looked at Joe, who had stood up during his speech. Their eyes met and a silent message passed between them.

"_Don't do what he tells you, I trust you, I can take care of myself. Don't listen to him."_

"_Keep you're head down, I'll find you."_

* * *

Fenton was shocked into silence, "Are you sure?" was all he managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry Fenton…."

Fenton could barely hear her, he was too stunned. He had known Jesse almost all his life, his father and him had served together in New York, and while he didn't know much about Reynolds, he had like the young, ambitious man.

"Damn, such a waste," Fenton hissed as he pulled himself together. "Laura, stay put, Ezra and I will get them," Fenton said gravely. He looked up at his long time friend and saw the same grave, and shocked look in his eyes, but he was ready.

Again, Fenton took point, and the two old lawmen made their way down the hall.

* * *

sorry about the looooooooooooong wait. hope i didn't drive you too crazy. i think i'm going to onlny have one more chap after this, so you don't ave long to wait before it's finish. Happy Party Days you all, and please be safe. 


	23. Chapter 23

Joe watched helplessly from his bound position on the ground as the van drove away. He could hear sirens in the distance, but knew they wouldn't find he or his friends for sometime now, in the mean while Kolplay could do anything to Frank.

"Damn it," Joe hissed, "Damn it!"

"It's alright Joe, we'll get him back," Phil said, to his left.

"No it's not, we had him! We had him, and I let them take him! Joe yelled, wiggling in the dirt.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, he's not buried anymore…" Chet said, trying to be helpful.

"I don't know Chet, I don't think it's that simple. I mean, did you see the way he was walking, like he was drunk, and his speech seemed off. I think he's hurt worse then he appears…" Phil said, making the knot in Joe's stomach tighten.

"Look, first things first guys. Let's get ourselves untied, and get over to the police, then we can beat ourselves up over Frank, and then we can figure out how the hell we'll get him back," Biff snapped before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"Biff's right," Joe admitted. "Phil, can you reach my pocket knife?"

* * *

The door to Fenton's bedroom was wide open with both intruders standing with their backs to the door. They were totally clueless to Fenton's and Ezra's approached.

"Well, she aint here," said Reynolds.

"Yeah, I noticed," Jesse snapped.

"What we going to do bro?"

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly,' Fenton barked.

Te two men in the room froze for a second the Reynolds went for the gun at his hip.

"Don't do Reynolds, I will shoot you," Ezra barked.

There was a moment's hesitation, but Reynolds succumbed, and raised his hands. With in seconds booth men were unarmed and cuffed. Silently Ezra led the two men away to the police cars that had followed them while Fenton went to find his wife.

"Fenton?" Laura called softly from the office.

"I'm here," he responded with a sinking hart as he entered the office. Instantly, sensing the despair in him, Laura wrapped her arms around her husband and held him close.

"I think we've lost him Laura…I haven't heard anything from Joe…and it's past the time…" Fenton started to ramble.

"Hush, hush. He's fine Fenton, he's going to be fine, I can feel it. I know it," Laura soothed.

Fenton looked into the blue eyes of the woman that had stolen his hart so many years ago and couldn't help but feel at ease. While the boys had gotten their detective skills from him, he knew that it was their mother who had given them their intuition. One that never seemed to be wrong and had solved and saved them all on more then one occasion.

"You're right. As always, you're right," Fenton said, reluctantly pulling away from her. "I have to go with Ezra, will you be alright alone here, or would you like to come along?"

"If you'll wait a minuet, I think I'll go with you. I just need to get my shoes," Laura said a little sheepishly.

"I'll wait in the hall."

* * *

It had only taken Phil a few moments to reach Joe's knife and soon the boys were all untied and making their way back to the farmhouse. On the way they ran into several officers who were headed towards the place the boys had just been.

"Hold it right there," one of the officers barked, a balding, heavy set, elderly man, he appeared to be the sergeant. There were four others with him, all of them fairly young looking guys. One had the feel of retired army, while the others seemed to be wannabe heroes.

Joe and the others froze, and raised their hands slightly. "My name's Joe Hardy," Joe said to the officers. "We're the ones who called you…."

The sergeant snorted and glared at the boys. "You said it was a domestic dispute."

"Yes sir," Joe said.

"This doesn't look like a domestic dispute to me."

"Well, would you have come if we told you that the Kolplay Cult had kidnapped his brother and buried him out here?" Chet asked, innocently.

The sergeant studied the boys for a moment, a snarl on his face. "You four are coming with me. You have some explaining to do."

Joe let out a mix of a growl and a sigh, this wasn't what he wanted to do, he wanted to scream at this guy to get out there and find his brother. But he knew that wouldn't help anything, so he took a few deep breaths before he addressed the sergeant again.

"Look, sergeant, normally I'd be semi-willing to talk with you, but let me give you a quick run down of my last twenty four hours. My brother was kidnapped and buried alive by the Kolplay's cult. We just spent the whole day looking for him, and I finally found him. We barely got to him in time. Now I just watch as Jimmy Kolplay kidnap my brother again. If you don't believe me, call my dad, Fenton Hardy, his cells 301-222-5555."

The sergeant studied Joe carefully for a few minuets, then pulled out his cell and started dialing. With in minuets he had Fenton Hardy on the line.

"Hello, is this Fenton Hardy?"

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"I'm Sergeant Wallace with the Bayport Suburbs Police Division. I have four young men here who've claimed that they are searching for a young man that the Kolplays abducted…."

"_Joe? Joe's there with you?"_

"I'm sorry sir?"

"_He's blond, muscular build, blue eyes, six foot…."_

"Oh yes, he's here…."

"I need to speak to him right away please sir. It's very important. Everything he's told you is true, the Kolplay's abducted my son late last night, and Joe's been tracking him down. You can call Ezra Collin at the Bayport City Police for verification. But I need to speak with my son right away."

Confused, the sergeant handed the phone to Joe with out a word, a little less confused Joe took it.

"Hello?"

_"Joe, Joe, you alright?"_

"Yeah dad, we're all fine."

_"Is Frank with you? Did you find Frank?"_

"Yeah we found him. He's alive dad…"

_"Oh thank God."_

"But dad they took him again…."

_"What!"_

Quickly Joe explained the events of the last few minuets to his father, leaving his speechless for several minuets afterwards.

"Dad, you still there?"

_"Yeah. Listen Joe, your mother and I are on our way down to the police station."_

"Mom's going with you? What's wrong?"

This time it was Joe's turn to be rendered speechless as Fenton told him of the attempted attack on his mother.

"Is she alright?"

_"Yes she's fine…listen, hand the phone back to the sergeant, I'm going to ask him to bring you down to the station."_

"Dad, the van…."

_"Get it latter, I need you here now."_

"Alright, alright," Joe mumbled as he handed the phone back to the sergeant.

* * *

Frank sat uncomfortable between Kolplay and Jake. Kolplay was talking angrily on his phone to who Frank assumed was his partners, and Jake was pounding away on his keyboard.

The van had speed away from the farm, his brother and friends, and safety, now it charged down the highway at a reasonable speed towards whatever. Frank stared out the window at the passing scenery, trying to focus on anything but the dread eating away at him. A tap on his shoulder startled Frank, and he would have cried out if he hadn't caught Jake's eye.

He was gesturing to his laptop whit his head, while still pretending to work. On the screen a message read:

Don't worry. I'm on your side. I'll get word to your dad.

Frank caught Jake's eyes again and gave him a brief smile of thanks and a nod. Jake smiled and quickly deleted the message and went back to work.

'Whatever happens, at least now I have a chance.'


	24. Chapter 24

Fenton paced the empty squad room like a worried mother hen. It had been about an hour minuets since he had heard from Joe, and he wanted desperately to see his son.

"Fenton, I don't want to pay for a new carpet," Laura said from her seat by the window.

"I know Laura," Fenton said as he came over to her, "it's just that I feel so…."

"Frustrated?"

"Exactly! I mean, here we are stuck in this room while Joe is out there; first finding Frank, alive, then Kolplay snatches him again. Jess and Reynolds, who probably know where the hell they've taken Frank, are in there being questioned, and I know they won't talk. That only leaves Mike, and God only knows what condition he's in! I just feel so helpless…."

"Welcome to my world," Laura said. "Every time one of you goes out on a case, and I'm left to wait for news…."

"It's hard on you, isn't it?" Fenton asked studying her.

"Yeah, it is. But it's all that either of you have ever wanted, so what can I do?"

"Yell, scream, throw something…."

Laura laughed, "Joe does that enough for the three of us. No, I don't want to do that…the boys take care of themselves, of each other. You have Sam to watch your back. I can depend on him to make sure you come home. And I pray…you three have always supported my dreams, even giving up your position on the force when I got a job here. I'll let you have yours."

Fenton was quiet for a while as he took in what Laura had said, and then he took her in his arms and gave her a long, loving kiss. When they parted he met her eyes and said, "Have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

"Yes."

"Have I also told you that I love you more then anything in the world, you and the boys, even more then my cases?"

"Everyday."

"I mean it everyday, every minuet, and every second."

"I know."

The two were just about to kiss again, when there was a knock on the door.

Fenton sighed and stood back up, "Come in."

"Mr. Hardy, Mrs. Hardy," Con said, with a wry smile, "Could you get this punk off my hand?"

Fenton smiled as Joe brushed passed the detective, followed by Chet, Phil and Biff. "What he do now? Beat you on a bet?"

"Nope, just proved to him how the Yankees are the greatest team ever," Joe said with a forced smile as he went over and hugged his mother.

"You know what I don't get?" Con said "Is how can Frank be a Sox fan and you a Yankee?"

"Easy, he's just sadly misguided and hasn't seen the light yet," Joe answered causing the room to burst into a kind of bitter sweet laughter.

"Well you can ask him yourself Con, when we get him back. By the way, how goes the interrogation?" Fenton asked.

"They lawyerd up," Con said bitterly. "In fact, I got to go push some papers for the lawyer. I'll leave you to catch up."

"Thanks Con," Fenton said as he watched him leave, then turned to his son, "Now, before we fill each other in answer me one thing, how many speeding laws did you break?"

* * *

Frank was in serious pain. Each bump that they went over aggravated his already painful body and aggravated his injuries. Jake had been busy 'working' on something, while Kolplay had been yanking on the phone almost nonstop.

While Frank knew he should be paying attention to what was being said and where he was going, he found that his body was more concentrated on sleep then anything else. He tired to fight it, but battered and mentally gone as he was, it was a losing battle.

The last thing Frank heard was, "Make sure it's six foot deep."

* * *

With all the practice that the Hardys had with debriefing, it took them only minuets to get everyone up to date.

"So all we need is someone who knows the Kolplays plan," Chet said after Joe finished telling his parent about how Frank had saved their lives.

"Correction, we need one who can and will talk. We have three, one in the hospital, two with lawyers," Phil said.

"Isn't it just dandy?" Biff added.

"Yeah. This is the hard part, knowing that you have all the pieces or most of them by any chance, and not being able to put them together," Fenton said.

"Yeah, almost makes you whish you could go in there a beat it out of them," Joe hissed, "What they hell were they doing trying to kidnap mom anyway? I mean we practically grew up with Jess and Reynolds wasn't too bad of a guy. I would never suspect them of being involved with Kolplay…are we even sure that's the case?"

"Yes, they searched Jesse's hotel room and Reynolds' apartment. They found enough evidence to connect them to Jimmy Kolplay himself. I have no idea why," Fenton said, "I mean, Jesse's father and I were partners…" Fenton said sadly.

"Just goes to show you, you don't really know anyone," Laura said wistfully. The room fell into an uneasy silence as the occupants concentrated on their own thoughts.

Their reflection was disturbed by another knock on the door, only this time the knocker didn't wait to be invited in. "Fenton! He's awake! Mike Williams is a live and well, hell he's better then that! He's awake and ready to talk!" Ezra called excitedly.

* * *

Frank was pulled roughly from the van, and was briefly able to see where he was. He was at a shut down Gas station and garage. There was a general store to his left and a garage to his right. It was some where on an ill used highway.

A man came up behind Frank and grabbed him. Frank had to bit his lip to keep from yelping as a masked man clamped onto his broken hand. Behind him Jake was also being 'escorted' from the van and pulled in an opposite direction then Frank. Frank was lead into the garage followed by Kolplay while Jake was lead to the store.

Inside the garage Frank was tossed to the ground and his hands were cuffed behind him. This time he couldn't keep a cry of pain down, but it was quickly subdued with a gag being roughly shoved into his mouth.

Frank was again pulled roughly to his feet and finally allowed to take his first look around. There was a shit loud of money spread around a small area of the room and about five other guys besides the guy who help him, and Kolplay. Three of them looked like they had just gotten back from the front lines, and it was one of these three that Frank recognized.

It was Shorty, the asshole had had beaten him.

"I see you learned to breath dirt, huh kid?" Shorty snipped as he approached Frank. "Think you can teach me how to do it? We got another coffin all set up for you," Shorty said, as he breathed into Frank's face. Shorty's eyes burned into Frank, like a hungry lion staring down a meaty antelope.

A cold chill ran through Frank's body and he instinctively took a step back.

"That's enough. No need to make him wet his pants," Kolplay said, obviously amused. "How did the job go?"

"It was almost a success, except two detectives showed up, Hardy and someone else. Mike got caught, and if you ask me it's just as well. I think that brother and him squealed," Shorty said, never taking his eyes off of Frank.

"Hmmm…we'll keep Jake on ice. I see you got the money. Good, send out a few guys to get the stuff and get to work. Make sure they're careful; don't want them to get sick. And we can't go back to the farm; the other Hardy brat showed up and almost ruined everything. Not even half of us got away," Kolplay said coldly. "Where did you set up the coffin?"

"The other side of the garage, I'll be happy to take him over…" Shorty said.

"No, I want to take care of this brat myself. Get started on that money," Kolplay said as he yanked Frank out of the masked guy's hands and pushed him towards the other end of the garage.

It was then that Frank got a look at what was to become his new hell. There, pushed off into a corner was another coffin, this time red and metallic, with another grave dug, six foot deep. Which meant that when it was filled in, there was enough earth there to crush the coffin.

"How do you like if Frank? I called a head and told them to prep it just for you, while you were passed out in the back of the van. I really hope you like it, cause that's your death bed."


	25. Chapter 25

If it wasn't for the squad car, driven by Ezra, that lead them, Fenton and Joe would have been arrested and booked on several traffic violations, as it was, they still might. The others had stayed at the station, agreeing that Joe and Fenton should be there when Ezra questioned Mike. Sam was already there with two other detectives, and they only had to wait twenty minuets for the others to show up.

Mike's room was small, private, with a barred window and a guard out front. It was painted in the typical ghastly cream colors and had the typical chair, bed and TV of all the rooms. As Ezra, Fenton and Joe approached, they could hear one of the detectives 'discussing' something with Mike.

"Yes I understand you want to be a federal witness, I assumed that's why you tipped us off, and at this time we are not going to arrest you. However, we can't afford to wait until they get here…" the detective was saying was saying.

"Yeah, but how do I know that you'll be able to go after Kolplay? I mean this guy's smart and powerful. Have you seen his compound? His operations? All I'm saying is that I want the best to get my little brother back, how do I know that you'll be able to get him?"

"'Cause he still has my son, and we're going to get him back," Fenton said from the door, causing the pair of arguing men to look up. Sam, who had been sitting, stood and looked at Ezra, Fenton and Joe.

"Fenton, is everything alright? You left so fast and I thought…" Sam was silenced by a wave of his friend's hand.

"Laura had an emergency, she's fine now. I'll tell you everything latter," Fenton then turned his attention to Mike. "Mike, I know that you want Kolplay, and I know that you're worried about your brother. Believe me I know…."

"Your son, how is he? Did you get to him in time? I mean, I tried to help…they were watching, they threatened Jake…" Mike said, practically tripping over his own words.

"Slow down. Yes, we got to Frank in time, however," Fenton said glancing at Joe, who was staring at Mike with interest now, "Things went wrong and Kolplay still has him."

"It was you…you gave the tape, you helped save Frank!" Joe said awed.

"Yeah…I never wanted a part of Kolplay. I turned him down when he first offered me the job. I didn't want to be part of anything that would hurt anyone…I'm only sorry that I didn't stop him from burying your son…" Mike said, shaking his head.

"There was nothing you could have done, and I think you more then made up for it. But I need you to help me. Right now Kolplay has all the cards. He has the money, he has my son, and he has your brother. Joe slowed him down some, but only some. We need to know his plan. We need to know what's going on."

Mike studied Fenton and the people around him. His eyes fell on Joe, who stood so strangely still, so strangely patient. Eyes wide looking at him, filled with hope and pleading. A pleading to ease the silent ach growing in him. Mike could relate.

"Kolplay contacted me when I was still in Jessup. He said that he was 'a friend of a friend,' and wondered if I needed a job. I was getting out soon, so…anyway, I told Jake to look up this friend of a friend, and what he found I didn't like. But I thought it still best to hear him out first. I mean, paper is one thing but flesh is another. So we met with Kolplay. I spent two seconds with the guy and I hated him. I turned him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He threatened Jake and me, pretty much forced our services. He had me pick up something from a guy at a med lab, then bring it to the farm. Chemicals I think. That's where Jake told about this conversation he over heard…they were talking about chemicals, and hot spots, and affects, put two and two together…."

"And you have a biological terrorist," Joe said dryly.

"Give the kid a gold star."

"Then what's the money for? Why'd he have you rob a bank?" Ezra asked.

"What do people love more then puppies in the great US of A?" Mike asked.

"He's going to spray the money with the chemicals and pass it around," Fenton said boarding on horrified. "Making a biological nightmare."

"Yeah, that's what Jake and I guessed too. There was no way in hell I wanted part of that."

"The farm was compromised; the robbers had to have figured that out. Knowing Kolplay there had to have been a back up place? A safe house?" Fenton inquired.

"They never told me. I had the feeling that when I was done creaking the safe I was done. I mean, they shot the guard who let us into the bank. I doubt that anyone who isn't a member that works with them stays alive to long."

"So, they have two hostages, chemicals planned to use for a terrorist attack, stolen money, and are in an unknown location," Ezra summed.

"We've got to get those two talking," was all that Fenton could say.

* * *

Frank started to struggle in Kolplay's grip. He didn't get too far with his hands tied. Kolplay easily tossed him to the dirt and started kicking him. There was little Frank could do except try vainly to protect his sides and midsection.

"Get up you son of a bitch, get up now!" Kolplay ordered between kicks. But Frank couldn't. He's body was to battered and weakened from earlier. The beating continued as Frank tried to find some kind of relief. He focused his attention on the view outside the garage.

Though it was difficult to see from the distance he was, Frank could see the great out doors. Out side the summer sun was setting and the vague glimpse of fireflies could be caught here and there. A breeze was moving the branches of a distant tree and birds were close by. Though there was now an even greater burning in Frank's gut, the peaceful view outside of his hell did somewhat ease his discomfort. A fact that did not escape Kolplay's notice.

"What you staring at brat? You looking outside?" Kolplay sneered as he squatted grabbing hold of a chunk of Frank's hair and yanking his head up. Take a good look, it'll be the last time you see it."

"You keep saying that…" Frank choked out, painfully with blood. "But I don't think you're right. My brother'll find me and dad'll be right behind him…just watch…."

Kolplay looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, and he dragged Frank to his feet by the hair, and shoved him towards the box. Frank stumbled and fell a few times before falling face down, one final time at the foot of his grave.

"Look at your grave brat! Look at it!" Kolplay shouted as he gripped Frank's neck and forced his head over the edge. "It's six foot deep! Six feet kid!" Kolplay turned Frank over so he could face him. "You think that, that box is going to be strong enough to support that much dirt? It's going to crush you! But you see that'd be to essay though, that be way to essay. Oh you're going to be under six feet alright, but not until you've already started suffocating," he continued, squeezing Frank's throat tightly to emphases his point. "You're going to die, you and your brother, and your father. Just watch."

Frank squirmed in Kolplay's grip, trying desperately to get air. Blood rushed in his ears, and his world spun as Kolplay picked him up, still gripped tightly on his throat. He finally released Frank as he shoved him into the coffin.

Frank was still grasping for air as the lid was slammed shut.

* * *

After racing to the hospital and racing back to the station Joe was just a little bit dizzy. He was sitting back in the squad room with his mother and friends, staring out the window.

It was now approaching eight o 'clock and the sun was only just starting to set. Joe watched the display of natural grace in a reserved manor, seeing but not seeing the bright oranges, reds, and the misty purples that tried to cheer him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Biff asked coming up next to him.

Joe, startled looked around. Phil, Chet, Sam, and his mother were all caught up in a heated debate about books versus computers. His Father and Ezra were still not back from the interrogations, so all he could do was wait.

"What's up Joe?" Biff asked again, more then a little worried about his friend.

"He died Biff…I mean we brought him back I know, but he was dead…clinically dead," Joe said quietly so only Biff could hear, fighting back tear that threatened to fall.

"But you brought him back Joe. You got him breathing again. That's all that matters."

"Only to be taken again. I mean, who the hell knows what they're doing to him. They could have killed him for all we know."

"Have they Joe? Have they killed him? I mean you two are always talking about how close you are. Wouldn't you know if he was dead?"

Joe studied his friend, who was starring at him lopsidedly. Slowly a small smile speared across Joe's face. It quickly dissapeared though as Joe closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Biff watched him, and after a minuet Joe opened his eyes and said;

"He's not dead, but he's not alright."

* * *

Fenton stared at the young man in front of him. HE had known Jess almost all the boy's life. In fact the boy's father had been his partner in New York back when he was on the force. Jesse had watched Frank as a baby when Laura and he had gone out. So the fact that Jess was sitting there, on the wrong side of the table, in suspicion of working with Kolplay was almost unfathomable. In fact, it was so hard for Fenton to grasp and understand that Ezra had been doing all the talking.

So there they were twenty minuets latter, Fenton sitting and staring, and Ezra so frustrated that he was ready to hit something. Jess stone walled, and the damn lawyer asking if they were done yet.

"Come on Jess; explain to me what the hell happened. Tell me your side! Please," Ezra tried again, with no luck. "I give up, I'm going to try Reynolds," Ezra stated as he readied himself to leave.

Fenton however ignored him, and instead leaned closer to Jess. "Why? Why Jess? For the love of God, why? I don't understand. Your father was a cop, a damn good cop, and your mother was a damn fine woman. You had a good career, an honest career. Why did you throw it all away for Kolplay?" Ezra paused at Fenton's words, and waited to see what would happen.

Something inside Jess broke. Looking into the eyes of Fenton, the man that he hated, something just broke and his wall of silence broke, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Fenton asked confuse, "Revenge for what? For whom?"

"For my father, for the life you took away," Jesse growled.

"I suggest that you say nothing farther," the lawyer said, after the room had lost some of the disbelief.

"The life I took away?" Fenton asked, ignoring the lawyer.

"Yes. You killed him, it was fault. You quit the force, retired. The best damn partner my father ever had and you left him. The paired him with a rookie, a damn green kid. He never stood a chance," Jess hissed.

"I'm sorry Jess. I'm sorry that you feel that way, but that wasn't my fault."

"The hell it wasn't! If you had stayed, if you had been at that house with him instead of that green kid he wouldn't have died! That jack ass would have never got be hind him! And because of you Chris will never know him!"

"Chris? You mean Reynolds' is you're…?"

"Brother? Yeah. My younger brother. See, dad loved mom, but he didn't _love_ mom. He _loved _a girl name Shelly Reynolds. Shelly had a son, took me four years to find him. He's a good kid, a great kid, grew up with out a dad. He's the one who grabbed Frank, took him straight to Kolplay. Kolplay said he'd make you pay, and he did."

Fenton's manor changed. His body tensed and if gazes could kill… "You took Frank? You took my son?" he hissed.

"It was a piece of cake really. Chris only messed up once," Jesse sneered.

"Do you know what they did to him? Do you know what Kolplay did? The buried him alive. They beat him and buried him alive. Tell me Jess, what did Frank do to deserve that? What did Frankie, the same kid that you use to watch, the same kid that you taught how to swim, do to deserve that?"

Jess looked up at Fenton, horrified at the new found knowledge. "They buried him? I didn't know…I swear I didn't know…I…god…oh god…."

Fenton saw the look in his eyes, and he knew he had done it. He had a way in, "Frank's alive Jess, but Kolplay has him. We've been to the farm, Joe found him there, but Kolplay still has him. Where'd they go Jess? You know where they went, I know you do. Where'd they take Frankie?"

"The fall out shelter, an old gas station about two hours drive from the farm. Sun Down Gas," Jess said, collapsing onto the desk.

"I'll get a helicopter and notify the local law and FBI," Ezra said and left.

"Thank you Jess. Thank you very much," Fenton called as he too got up and left the room.

Quickly he made his way to the squad room where his family and friends were waiting.

"Laura, Joe," he called as he entered, causing the whole room to fall silent. "We have a place. We're on our way now…."

"Can I come?" Joe asked right away.

"No, it's out of the question," Fenton said with out hesitation.

"Dad, Frank…."

"I know Joe, Frank's there. He needs help. But there are chemicals there, chemicals we have no idea what they can do, and guys with guns. This once I am putting my foot down. You are staying here."

Joe looked like he was going to argue, but one glance from his mother was all it took to silence him.

"Be careful Fenton. Please be careful," Laura said, hugging him.

"I will, I'll bring him home Laura, I promise," Fenton said, hugging her before he turned to leave. Fenton rushed out the room, expecting the door to slam. When it didn't he spun around to see why, only to find Sam there.

"What? I'm coming to, or do you think it's to dangerous for me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Agony was one way to describe they way Frank was feeling.

Hell was another.

Once he had be locked in the coffin, lying painfully on his broken hand, he had been pushed writher the lowered into the grave. Needless to say, it was a painful way of being 'laid to rest.'

'Laid to rest? Listen to yourself Hardy! What? Lost faith in you dad? Lost faith in Joe? Come on, you know better then that! The odds were against you this morning, no way could they find you I time. But they did. Joe did. He saved you. Have a little faith….' Frank scolded himself.

But then, it was hard to have faith when the air that you were breathing was thin and the box that you're in is crushing you.

* * *

Jake was nervous. He didn't like what was going on around him. He was locked up in the back room of the general store, surrounded by surveillance equipment and police scanners. There was no one guarding him for once, but it was little comfort, for he had just watched Kolplay beat the kid.

Now He could hear a muffled argument with Kolplay and another guy in the main store. And he didn't think that it was where they were going to get dinner.

"You got to get out of here Jake; you've got to get that kid out of here. How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

The answer came over the crackling from bad speakers on a beat up scanner. Though he couldn't catch every word, the message was still clear, there were cops coming. All he had to do was wait…now how to live long enough to do that?

* * *

There were about a hundred different officers there. They ranged from local cops to FBI and from Hazard control to EMS. And not to mention three law enforcement officers from Bayport.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Agent Freedmen, the agent in charge of the Kolplay's case. Freedmen was a middle aged man, fit and trim, no mess kind of man. He'd been working the Kolplay case for years, it had made his career. Now he was hear because some city cops and a PI had picked up on the one mistake Kolplay made. He was a little pissed at first, but then, as he thought about it, it didn't matter who or how the monster got taken down, as long as he did.

"Normally I don't like doing this in the dark, but a kid's life is at stake, not to mention another witness. Now just remember as we're going over this, it's dark out there. Visibility is low. Caution is all that matters, I don't care if we get all the bad guys as long as we get the kid and the witness, and as long as we all come back alive. The area has only one main road, a dirt road that we're already blocking. It's unused, and a dead end. Around the station is a bunch of trees. The plan is, is to basically surround and take down," he continued. "I want Haz-Mat in there first as soon as the areas clear. I know that we have hostages, but we've got unknown chemicals as well. I hate to say it, but a hundred men and women out way two right now," he said, looking around at everyone. They all, some grudgingly, understood, and he continued.

"Right now I have a team of forty heading from the woods, forty heading from the front, leaving ten to guard the escape rout and emergency workers. Any questions?"

There were a few, but Freedmen answered them quickly and precisely, impressing Fenton with his patients and communications skills. Then the group divided, each heading for their assigned positions.

"Mr. Hardy, Caption Collig and Mr. Radley, I assume I can't ask you to sit out?" One look answered Freedmen's question. "Alright, you take the front with me, in the command center. I know it's not right in the thick of things, but I can't in good faith let you guys in there."

"Thank you Agent Freedmen, normally the FBI wouldn't let us help at all. I admit I'd like to be there, but it's better then nothing. I just want my son back," Fenton said, sincerely.

* * *

Jake wasn't a big guy. In fact he was border line scrawny, but he was fast. And you didn't have to be big to knock a guy down, just quick. Which was good, because he was about to met a big guy with a gun coming to kill him.

"Alright Jake," he told himself, "just run straight for him if he moves, keep going, if you have to ram him do it and get up fast. Just keep moving…."

Jake's pep talk was interrupted by the sounds of foot steps outside the room. It was then that he started to lose his edge and started to search the room franticly for any other way out. Which he found.

A window, just low enough and big enough for him to get out of. Quickly he rushed over and tired to open it. Thankfully it opened on the first try, and just as he was climbing through the door to the store room opened. The sound of shattering glass and gun fire served only to bust his speed as he raced across the yard to freedom.

Only he didn't make it very far before he was told to "Hold it!" At first Jake had every intention to ignore the order, but then he saw the blue uniform, but mostly it was the barrel of a really big gun that did it.

"My name's Jake Williams, Jimmy Kolplay was holding me hostage," Jake said as the one officer patted him down and the others moved on. "I need to talk to Fenton Hardy right away, it's important."

"You're in luck. Come with me Mr. Williams," the agent said, then spoke into a headset.

"Base, this is team one, we have a guy claming to be Jake Williams. I'm brining him back," the officer said.

"Roger team one," came the gargled reply, and soon Jake found himself at 'base.'

"Mr. Williams, I'm Agent Freedmen. Sorry about the rough greeting but well, we're about to raid the complex."

"Hello Jake, long time no see. Your brother sends his regards, he's well," Fenton said stepping up behind Freedmen.

"Mike's alright? He's ok? I mean, they said that he was hurt and that the police had him, but he's alright?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you alright?" Fenton asked the young man.

"Yeah, just freaked. They were going to kill me, if it wasn't for that window… Mr. Hardy, your son, Kolplay beat him pretty bad…he buried him again. This time in a six foot pit, in the corner of the garage…Kolplay just flipped on him…he just flipped…" Jake said, trying to shake the memory.

Fenton on the other hand had heard a word that he said after buried. 'Oh God, not again…please not again…he shouldn't have to go through that again….'

Sam watched his friend as he battled with his emotions. Knowing that Fenton was no longer a detective but now a father, he took over. "How long ago did they burry him?"

"I don't know we got here about eight…."

"And it's now eleven…three hours at six foot deep?" Freedmen said shaking his head, then spoke into the headset, ""Team one, team two, what are your positions?"

"Team two in place."

"Team one in place."

"The kid is in danger, the witness is safe, you have the all clear."

"Roger, team two going."

"Roger, team one on the move."

"Now all we can do is wait…."

* * *

The group of five or six men were working diligently, mixing the chemicals carefully, paying attention to every detail. Somewhere in the back ground they heard gunshots and yelling but they paid no attention to it. It wasn't uncommon that someone would be practicing.

A few minuets passed with out any more interruptions, and then bang! The kayos began.

First there was the sound of glass breaking then smoke, nothing but smoke. Until the doors were busted through and then the room was filled with people yelling orders and the sounds of warning rounds.

Before they knew it the six men were handcuffed and seated next to Kolplay and his Lt. Five agents held guns at there heads, watching them, making sure they didn't move. Men in yellow suits were walking in and out of the garage, and there was a group, a FBI man and three others talking. One was upset, pacing and obviously distraught.

A man in yellow came out, mask off and he motioned in the rescue workers standing by. At the same time the officers guarding the men motioned for them to stand and they lead them away. It was over for Jimmy Kolplay and his chapter in the Kolplay legacy.

* * *

Fenton was anxious; he couldn't help but pace and rub his hands through his hair. 'Three hours under six foot of dirt…that's enough pressure to crush a container…if Frank was even in one. God! What's taking so long?'

Finally after what seemed like hours, one of the Haz Matt gave the all clear. The emergency crew immediately went in and Fenton, Ezra, Sam, and Freedmen followed shortly afterwards.

Inside the garage it was like a war zone. There was glass every where, bits of door and debris was also scattered about. Extra lights had been set up to help everyone see. The Haz Mat guys were cleaning up the chemicals and money.

Fenton didn't care about any of that. His attention was focused on the ten men in front of him all working on digging out the six foot pit of freshly dug earth. It seemed like they were going in slow motion. Every shovel full of dirt taking forever to lift off.

Fenton wanted to yell at them, to shout at them that it was his son, his baby, buried. That he had already gone through this once that he should never have to live through this again, or ever have had to live through it in the first place.

Each minuet they got closer and closer to their goal. It still took almost an hour for them to reach the coffin.

"I got something! I hit something!" those words were music to Fenton's ears, and he and the other raced over to the EMTs.

They were stopped a few feet away from the grave, kept back so the EMTs had room to work. Two guys had an oxygen tank ready at the side of the would be grave, while one other was down in the hole, trying desperately to force the lid open.

Fenton held his breath as he heard the reassuring sound of the metal giving and the EMT yelling for the oxygen. In seconds they had Frank lifted out of the grave and Fenton's hart stopped.

Frank's face was covered in blood and it was swollen to twice it's size. His cloths were dirty and torn, his hair messy. Two EMTs had freed his arms from the cuffs, and it was painfully clear that one hand was broken. But he was breathing….

Fenton watched Frank, with his good hand, tug on one of the EMTs uniform and point to him. The guy understood, "Mr. Hardy! You can come see you son!" and Fenton wasted no time.

In a matter of seconds he was by Frank's side and hold his son's hand in his. "Hey there Frankie," Fenton said softly, trying to hold back tears.

Frank looked up at him through pain glazed eyes, but Fenton could tell that he was hanging tough. "We're going to take you to the hospital, and after the doctors are done looking you over, Joe and your mother, Biff, Phil, and Chet will all be there."

"Sir, we have to take him now, you can ride up front with us," one of the EMTs said as they loaded Frank on to a gurney then took him out of the garage to the waiting ambulance.

Fenton watched as they took his son away, then turned to the EMT and asked, "How bad is he?"

"He's not good. The box was pretty much caved in around him, and he was starving for oxygen by the time we got to him. His breathing's labored, he's in a lot of pain…the doctors 'ill be able to tell you more."

Fenton nodded and started to walk to the ambulance.


	27. Chapter 27

The Bayport County Hospital was more like a doctor's office and not really ready for 'big city' crimes. It was slow place, even relaxed, and highly doubtful it saw anything more serous then a broken leg often. It had been three hours since Fenton had arrived, three long, worrisome hours with no word of Frank's condition.

Fenton sat in a privet waiting room with Ezra and Sam, ignoring everything around him to, caught up in his own thoughts. The FBI guys had come by a few times, asking if there was any news on Frank, and Fenton was expecting Laura, Joe and the others any minuet. But there was no doctor, no nurse, not even a consoler or priest to tell him anything about his son. Sam and Ezra had long given up on consoling their friend, knowing not what to do or say. The best they could do was sit here and wait with him, help him see this through.

"Fenton…" A soft voice called from the doorway, and for the first time in three hours Fenton showed a sign of life. He looked up at his wife, his son, and the three friends who had tugged along.

"We know nothing. He had been buried again, this time under six feet of dirt. The box he was in had started to fold in around him. He was basically dead when they pulled him up…his face was so bruised and he was bleeding from everywhere it seemed…" Fenton said his voice a mixture of bitterness and pain.

Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing her eyes tight. "And they've said nothing…three hours with out a word?" she asked.

"Yes," came the short reply.

Again Laura sighed, then walked into the room and took a seat next to Fenton, leaning against him in a half hug. Her eyes looked up to the blond young man who stood frozen, his face blank and eyes wide. Stealthily she locked eyes with Biff, silently telling him to take care of Joe. It took a moment for him to catch on, but he got the message.

"Hey guys," he said, while draping his arms around Joe and Phil, "why don't we go scrounge up something to eat for every one and a round of coffee."

"Good thinking Biff," Chet agreed, and not just because he was hungry. Slowly he and Phil started to head towards where they suspected the cafeteria was. Joe however was harder to move.

"Was he a wake?" Joe asked his father softly.

"Yes, until they put him in the ambulance…" Fenton's words drifted off as his mind replayed Frank's last waking moments.

"_Da…da…ad," Frank's voice was weak and painful sounding._

"_I'm right ere son," Fenton said, jogging to catch up with the EMT's, right outside the ambulance._

"_Don't…coffin…please…" Frank begged as they loaded him in the back. Fenton soon followed._

"_It's alright son, you're safe now," Fenton reassured as he gently brushed back stray locks of hair from Frank's face._

"_No…coffin…don't…burry…me…" Frank said, starting to get more worked up._

"_It's alright son. You're in an ambulance. You're safe son."_

"_Na…na…no…No…No…No…" Frank started to hyperventilate and twisting on the gurney._

"_Damn it, he's going to tare out the IVs," one of the EMTs said as she tried to restrain Frank._

"_Frank, it's alright, calm down son. It's alright, you're safe now, I got you," Fenton said, restraining his son._

"_No…I don't want to die…please…I don't want to…" Frank started to cry, his panic stricken mind confusing realities._

"_If you can keep him down, I can sedate him," The EMT said pulling out a syringe._

"_Are you sure that's safe?" Fenton asked, as he continued to restrain Frank, trying to sooth him._

"_This is baby stuff, he'll be find," the EMT said as she injected Frank with the sedative._

_With in seconds Frank had stopped his thrashing and was drifting off into a drugged sleep._

"He was scared, wasn't he? He freaked," Joe stated.

Fenton nodded.

Joe shut his eyes and shuddered inwardly. 'I let him down, I let them take him and they fucked with him…god, please forgive me Frank…I'm so sorry….'

"Joe, come on," Biff said softly as he guided Joe down the hall.

* * *

Joe sat in the cafeteria drinking his coffee slowly, a mixture of panic, anger, and grief ragging inside him. Biff sat in front of him, silently drinking his coke. They had sent Phil and Chet back to the waiting room with some snakes for the others and now they sat in silence.

Biff was at a lost to help his friend. There had been times when Joe had be upset, angry, hurt, or even depressed, and Biff knew how to handle that. He knew what to say, what to do, not as well as Frank or Joe's parents, but he could always help. But this was something way out of Biff's scope. He didn't have a clue. He studied his silent friend over his mug and was shocked at what he saw.

The normally bright, outgoing, smart ass of a guy wasn't there. Over the course of one day Joe had done a complete 180 in mood. He seemed to have aged a hundred years. He was still, quiet, not quite moody but just dark, he looked like a soulless shell of a human. 'I don't understand,' Biff though as he took another drink. 'Frank and he have been in so many scrapes, had so many close calls, why is this one so different? I mean he's safe now, he's here at the hospital, the doctors are looking him over, they've got the bad guy. Joe knows that he's alive, he would know if something's wrong, if Frank's gotten worse. He would know if Frank...' It hit Biff like a ton of bricks at that moment. The reason why Joe had been pushing so hard all day, the reason why he'd aged a hundred years.

"You know something we don't, don't you? Something about Frank, that's what's got you so out of shape," Biff asked softly, afraid of the answer.

Joe looked at Biff, studied him for a moment then sighed and took a drink of his coffee. He replaced the mug on the table and sighed again, trying to think of what to say. "I can't explain it," he finally stated. "Ever since Frank and I were little, since like when we were born…he's always been there, I can always feel him. It sounds wired, but I think we've got that twin thing, you know the connection?"

Biff nodded, sort of understanding as Joe went on. "And all day, since we got that damn call, I've just known that Frank wasn't going to come back in one piece. I mean, we found him and he wasn't breathing, then we got him back and then he was taken again, and now…." Joe drifted off looking at the clock. "Four hours…."

"Have you ever guessed wrong?" Biff asked his stomach flipping.

"A few times, but it's been the same feeling all day. 'Frank's not going to be alright.' I can't shake it Biff, I just can't help feeling like I'm going to lose him," Joe said, hopelessly. He was silent for a few seconds while he drank the rest of his coffee then slammed the mug down startling Biff. "If I had been there! If I had resisted Kolplay…."

"You'd be dead and Frank would be sitting here blaming himself. Joe listen to me, this is not your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen. If you had I know there would be no way you'd let Frank out of your sight. Hell, none of us would let ether of you out of our sight if there had been a clue. But there wasn't; there was no hint. I know you will, but Joe don't blame yourself," Biff said, trying to force Joe to believe him. After a moment, it looked like he had finally gotten through to his hard headed friend. "Besides, would you have wanted to go on Frank and Callie's date?"

Joe broke into laughter.

* * *

It had been another hour and everyone was gathered in the waiting room. There had still been no word on Frank and needless to say the mood was tense. The boys, after their event filled day, were starting to drift off into uneasy sleep, a long with Sam and Ezra. Laura and Fenton however, were ever more the worried parents. Fenton was pacing in the center of the room while Laura sat, with Joe's head in her lap stroking his hair.

"This isn't good Laura, they should have told us something by now," Fenton mumbled.

"It's a small hospital Fenton. Probably understaffed."

"Something's wrong."

"By all accounts he was hurt badly Fenton, they're probably just being careful," Laura said.

Fenton stopped pacing and looked at his wife, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes Fenton, I do. I have too, it's the only thing keeping me from going nuts," Laura snapped.

Fenton was about to say something back when finally a doctor appeared.


	28. Chapter 28

"Mr. Hardy?" called a timid voice from the door way. Fenton and Laura turned to see a young man in jeans and a scrub shirt standing there with a chart in his hand.

"Yes?" Fenton said.

At the same time Laura shock Joe slightly, "Joe, honey, the doctor's here."

"Huh?" Joe said confused.

"The doctor," Laura said, looking at the door. Joe followed her gaze, and instantly, he was wide awake. The others in the room had also heard the doctor and started to wake.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm Dr. Thomas, I'm the surgeon working on your son."

"Nice to meet you," Fenton said automatically, as he shock the doctor's hand. "How's my son?"

"He's critical. His body has been through the ringer. His lungs are full of blood, his lower chest has all but collapsed, he has multiple fractures to his right hand, face, and ribs, and that's the god news."

Fenton could barely keep his jaw from dropping and his voice from rising, "The good news?"

"Yes. Scary anit it?" Thomas answered.

"I'm afraid to ask, what's the bad news?" Laura asked, as she stroked Joe's hair, who had sunken back into his chair, suddenly pale and breathless.

"The bad news is that he's bleeding from his stomach and kidneys. I just spent the last four hours trying to stop it all. Only time will tell. It continues, he appears to be bleeding into his skull, putting pressure on his brain. We have to go in there and drain it, but he's not stable enough yet."

"What do you mean?" Fenton asked, trying to take it all in.

"Well, he's on a ventilator. His lungs are too weak to support him."

There was a silence in the room as everyone in the room thought the same thing, 'shit.'

"May we see him?" Laura asked finally.

"Yes, but only family at this point, and not to long. He needs to rest."

"Doc, is he awake?" Joe asked, realizing that there was no mention of it.

"He's in and out. I think with in the next few hours though, if we don't relieve the presser he'll slip into a comma. Go see him now, but no questions. Just hi, I love you, that kind of thing. He's in room 219, recovery," Thomas said.

"Thank you doctor," Fenton said, as the Thomas left. Fenton stared at the now vacant space, trying not to break down.

"Joe," he heard Laura say behind him, "Why don't you go on and see Frank, if anyone can make him feel better it's you."

It took Joe a moment to respond, he was in shock, but finally he nodded and stood slowly, heading for the room.

* * *

I know it's short, but there's another one coming up real fast. Just bear with me for a few days. 


	29. Chapter 29

Joe stood outside of Frank's room, not daring to go inside. He was afraid of startling Frank, or waking him if he were asleep…hell he was just afraid to go in and see Frank.

"Suga' ya know he's not getting any younger," said a friendly nurse from the nurse's station. She was dressed in scrubs, with her hair pulled back showing off wide, friendly gray eyes. For the last five minuets she'd been watching Joe trying to make up his mind, and though it amused her slightly to watch him go from the door to the elevator and back, it also worried her.

"Somebody ya know suga'?" she asked, coming over to him.

"Yes ma'am. My brother, the doctor said he's bad…" Joe trailed off, looking hart broken at the door.

The nurse was quiet for a moment as she took in the haggard youth, understanding all to well what was going on inside. "Ya know, I've seen a lot of people die, it's part of being a nurse," She said softly, drawing Joe back to her. "And if you ask me, the ones who die the most peaceful and are less afraid are the ones who have family and friends with 'em."

Joe's blue eyes flashed, "He's not going to die, Frank's always pulled through."

"Alright, I'm not saying that he is. I'm saying that if he did die, if there was a complication, God forbid, he'd probably want you there with him. And you'd probably want to be there to."

Joe looked at her, letting her words sink in. He could feel the tears beginning to fall, and he bite his lip trying to stop them. Though it did work, and he chocked out, "but I'm scared."

The nurse put her arms around him and held him close, letting him cry. Joe didn't resist. "You and him both suga'. But you'll hate yourself if you don't go in there."

"I…I can't," Joe said, pulling away from her.

"I'll go with you. I'll help you, come on. He aint getting younger," She said holding out her hand. Joe took it, and she gave him a soft squeeze. "I'm Millie by the way, Millie Johnson."

"I'm Joe Hardy. It's my brother Frank in there."

"Nice to meet you Joe. Shall we?" Millie said as she pushed open the door to Frank's room.

Joe took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as he took the first steps into the room.

It was dark, and a little to hot. Once Joe's eyes got use to the light, he could make out a few chairs, a TV, a bathroom door, a ventilator, IVs and of course, the bed.

Joe stopped dead as his eyes landed on Frank. Even in this light he could tell Frank was deathly pale except for where Kolplay had hit him. Bruises marred his good looks while bandages covered newly stitched cuts and a cast covered most of his right arm. He was still, the only signs of life coming from the hart monitor and the forced chest falls from the vent.

There must have been something in his face because Millie gave his hand another squeeze and the put her free arm around his shoulders. Gently she lead him towards Frank's left side and stayed with him until Joe reached out for Frank's hand.

"H…Hey bro. You in there?" Joe whispered, fighting the erg to scream. To Joe's indescribable delight, Frank squeezed his hand. Not hard, but enough that Joe knew he was there. "Well, I guess you always sis have to many brains to lose them all at once," Joe said with a bitter sweet smile. He didn't even notice Millie making a quiet exit to allow the brothers some privacy. "Will you open your eyes for me bro? Can you do that?" Joe asked. "You see mom's on her way up, and well, if you don't do it for me, then you'll have to do it for her."

For the second time in five minuets Joe felt indescribable joy as he watched his brother struggle to open his eyes, although Frank never quit managed to. "Ah well, close enough," Joe sighed as his brother gave up. "Guess you're just tired huh?" Joe felt another squeeze on his hand and smiled.

"You know you scared the shit out of all of us? You had Phil, Chet, Biff, Dad, Sam, Con, Ezra, and the rest of the Bayport PD out looking for you. And mom was about ready to lose it. As it is you're not going to be able to leave the house for a year," Joe could have sworn he saw a smile on Frank's face. "Don't do it again young man," Joe said in his best 'grown up voice.'

Joe fell silent, not knowing what else to say, just looking at his brother. More tears threatened to fall as he thought about everything they'd gone through, everything Frank had done for him, what exactly they meant to each other, and how he'd almost lost that, not once but twice that day.

"I'm sorry Frank, I'm so sorry…" Joe sobbed, no longer able to keep the grief and guilt inside. "We had you, I had you and I let them take you again…God Frank I'm so sorry…I let you down…I failed…."

There was another squeeze to Joe's hand, though this time it was stronger, more intense. So intense in fact, that it made Joe look at Frank. Tear rimed blues, met drug glassed browns as the brothers locked eyes. And as always, the two didn't need words, they didn't need langue, they had their connection.

"_You didn't fail, you didn't let me down. You saved me. I love you."_

Joe swallowed the lump in his throat, "I love you too bro. But I swear to God I'll kill you if you die." This time Joe knew he saw a smile on Frank's face, as his brown eyes drifted close and his hand slackened.

* * *

It was nine the next morning by the time Fenton and Joe had made it back to the house. Laura had stayed behind, not evening leavening Frank's side to say goodbye to everyone. No one could blame her; Frank was due to have surgery in the next twenty four hours, depending on his lungs.

The doctors that the boys and everyone who wasn't family, get back to Bayport. It was Fenton who had insisted that Joe and he go back as well to get some rest.

"I'll make some eggs," Fenton said as he headed for the kitchen upon their arrival.

"Good, I'll take a shower," Joe responded.

"Thank god, save us from another trip the ER," Fenton teased.

"Hey!" Joe was about to continue when the phone rang. "I'll get it," he announced, forgetting his father's joke. "Hardy residence."

"_Hello, Joe? It's Callie. Is Frank there? I tired calling last night, is he alright?"_

Joe sighed, "Callie, uh, sit down, this is going to take awhile."


	30. Chapter 30

It had bee four week, five long and semi-hellish weeks since Frank's kidnapping. Frank had recovered slowly after surviving a major set back. His lungs had collapsed during the procedure to reduce the swelling on his brain and it had cost him another surgery and an extended stay. That was the only setback though. Today, Frank got to go home.

He sat impatiently waiting in his room while the doctors went over everything with his parents. Joe was there with him, just as impatient, but both boys were silent. The TV was on, turned to the news, and they were watching the report on the Kolplay trial.

The trail had been successful, even with Frank unable to testify. They had more then enough evidence and Jesse's, Reynolds', Mike's and Jake's testimony to put Kolplay away. However, most, in fact a great deal, of the evidence had been circumstantial and the FBI hadn't been able to flip any of Kolplay's guys. It had taken three weeks to present the cases and another for deliberation. There was always that chance that Kolplay would get off, Frank couldn't see how, but still his insides were tying themselves up in knots.

Joe, sensing his brother's tension did his best to reassure, "He's going away Frank. They buried him under evidence, there's no way the jury couldn't lock him up.

"Yeah, I know, but a week?" Frank whispered.

There was nothing Joe could say to that. If they were so sure of his guilt why'd it take them a week to decide? He didn't have an answer. Luckily, though, the TV provided one.

"_I'm Sandy Fisher outside the Federal court house here in Washington. Moment's ago the Jury just gave a guilty verdict in the Kolplay case. Kolplay..."_

Frank toned the rest of the reporter out, he already knew about the case. The only thing that mattered to him was the verdict. He breathed a sigh of relief, excepting the pain in his chest. It was over and he could relax.

Joe, who had cheered, only got more excited as he saw Frank relax. The last few weeks, when they had backed Frank off the pain meds a bit, he could tell that his brother was shaken. Frank was unusually quite, even for him, and restless. There were times he couldn't have anything touching him or he'd start to panic, other times he stare off blankly at something, some unseen horror. He was always on edge. Every night it seemed he'd have a nightmare.

Seeing Frank relaxing, and smiling for the first time in days was past joyous to Joe.

Joe was so caught up in watching his brother that he was startled when Frank spoke. "Joe?"

"Yeah Frank?"

"Do me a favor will ya?"

"Sure…."

"When I die I want to be cremated, not buried, got it?"

Joe chuckled a little, "I got."

"I mean it Joe," Frank said, his brown eyes locking onto Joe's blue.

"I won't Frank, but you're not going to die anytime soon," Joe said the last part with such a fierceness; it was if by saying them he could keep all the bad things away.

The two brothers fell into a silence, kind of having a staring contest so they were both startled when Maggie came in. Maggie had been in and out the whole time Frank was there and they boys and she had sparked a friendship so it was almost sad to see them leave. Almost.

She wheeled in a wheelchair, and smiled at the boys. "You're all set suga'," she said to Frank. "You're parents are waiting and I have you ride right here."

"I don't need a wheelchair," Frank said with a tired smile as he slowly eased himself up.

"Oh pish-posh, you can barely walk down the hallway. Joe, come help," Maggie said, as she wrapped her arms gently but firmly around his waist. Joe came over, smiling and helped his brother stand while Maggie position the chair.

"You're enjoying the hell out of this, aren't you?" Frank grouched.

"You bet, normally it's me in the chair," Joe teased as he helped Frank sit down.

"So why don't you take the ride and I'll push?"

"Oh you two hush, you sound like a bunch of clucking hens. Now you just sit back and relax while I wheel you out to the car," Maggie said in a fake scolding way. For the second time that day, Frank's face lit up into a smile. And as Joe watched Maggie wheel him away he thought;

'I swear Frank; I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you never get hurt again. I swear.'

* * *

So here it is, the last chap to my first story. La sigh. Thank you all for reading and reviweing, and stick around. I got another story in the works and there's still Control. 


End file.
